wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzecia płeć/4
Rozdział IV – Popełniła pani błąd – zaczął Minz, niechętnym ruchem wskazując Annie krzesło – otrzymałem dziś jeszcze dwa zażalenia, zaś państwo Ropczyccy żądają zwrotu sumy wpłaconej za wycieczkę, gdyż wrócili osobno i na własny koszt. – Z punktu widzenia prawa... – Zaczęła Anna. – W interesie nie ma takiego punktu widzenia, gdy chodzi o klienta – niegrzecznie przerwał Minz. – Ropczycki jest prezesem związku ziemian na Kujawach, ma szerokie stosunki i nie tylko trzeba mu będzie zwrócić te pieniądze, lecz będę musiał osobiście go przeprosić. Rozumie pani? Zresztą trzy dni temu nikt inny, tylko właśnie pani dowodziła mi tu, że formalistyka prawna jest dobra dla urzędów państwowych. Chodziło wówczas o przegapienie wizy zbiorowej na tranzyt przez Czechosłowację, A teraz wyjeżdża mi tu pani z prawem. Sapał coraz głośniej i mówił coraz grubszym basem, co było nieomylnym znakiem, że z wysiłkiem panuje nad swą irytacją. Anna bała się go w takich chwilach, nie mogła jednak z pokorą całej winy przyjąć na siebie. – Wtedy było co innego – bąknęła. – Właśnie – stuknął grubym palcem w biurko – nie o to zresztą chodzi. Wenecka wycieczka przyniosła "Mundusowi" takie straty w opinii publicznej, że wprost nie wiem, kiedy zdołamy to zatuszować. Ostrzegałem panią przed powierzeniem kierownictwa wycieczki człowiekowi, który nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o tych sprawach. – Jest niezwykle inteligentny, panie dyrektorze, a poza tym nie wiem, czy jest w Polsce ktoś, kto lepiej znałby Wenecję i całe w ogóle Włochy. – Mówiłem już pani wtedy – zmarszczył brwi Minz – tu potrzebna była nie inteligencja i znawstwo, lecz spryt, orientacja, energia i znajomość tego rodzaju imprez. To niesłychane! Zmuszać ludzi do nocowania na dworcu, wpakować ich do takich autokarów... – Zmieniono rozkład jazdy... – Od tego jest przewodnik, by wszystko zawczasu zbadać!... Skąd w ogóle pani go wytrzasnęła?! Anna zbladła i zacięła usta. – Pan dyrektor wyraża swoje niezadowolenie słowami takiego gatunku, że... daruje pan... – Nie chciałem, do licha, pani obrazić – hamował się Minz. – Znikąd go nie wytrzasnęłam. Przed trzema miesiącami ubiegał się o to właśnie stanowisko, które pan mnie powierzył. Ponieważ zaś znajduje się w nader trudnych warunkach materialnych... – Nie jesteśmy instytucją filantropijną. Zechce pani o tym pamiętać. Ani filantropijną, ani klubową czy... tam... buduarową. Tu nie ma znaczenia, czy ktoś jest biedny czy bogaty, czy jest przystojny, sympatyczny, czy gra w bridża czy na flecie! To jest obojętne! – Jednak właśnie pan dyrektor zalecił wybieranie na przewodników ludzi towarzysko obytych i sympatycznych – zauważyła z triumfem. – Owszem, ale to jest drugorzędne i bardzo mi hm... przykro, że pani, jako kierowniczka działu tak odpowiedzialnego, tego nie zauważyła. – Annie mocniej zabiło serce. – Aha – pomyślała – o to chodzi. Dlatego przyczepił się do weneckiej wycieczki i do Dziewanowskiego, że chce dać mi dymisję... Przeraziła ją ta myśl. Dymisja, utrata posady właśnie teraz, byłaby pełną katastrofą. Należało się bronić, należało za każdą cenę zostać. W chwili gdy to skonstatowała, nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie stanąć w obronie swej ambicji, chociaż wiedziała dobrze, że może tym zaszkodzić sobie jeszcze bardziej. – Jeżeli nawet popełniłam błąd, pan dyrektor zrobił to również, powierzając tak odpowiedzialne stanowisko tak nieodpowiedzialnej osobie, jak ja. Wypaliła to jednym tchem, nie patrząc na dyrektora. Minz aż podskoczył na fotelu. – Co pani mówi?!... – Mówię, że widocznie nie nadaję się na to stanowisko. Ludzie, angażujący nieodpowiednich podwładnych, nie nadają się do ról kierowniczych. Zerknęła ostrożnie na Minza. Jego szeroka twarz z wysoko podniesionymi brwiami i z otwartymi ustami wyrażała największe zdumienie. Anna nie miała już wątpliwości, że wyjdzie z tego gabinetu z wymówieniem posady. Trzeba zatem było brnąć dalej. Już chciała powiedzieć, że za osiemset złotych i tak za dużo pracuje, gdy Minz się odezwał: – Widzi pani. Z tego, co od niej usłyszałem, powinien bym wyciągnąć daleko idące konsekwencje... hm... Jeżeli nie zrobię tego, to jedynie dlatego, że jestem w pewnej mierze wyrozumiały... Dziwi mnie tylko jedno: pani nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że popełniła błąd! Nie czuje pani wcale, że powinna za to, co robi, ponosić całą odpowiedzialność. Gdyby miała pani większe poczucie odpowiedzialności, nie ryzykowałaby dobrym imieniem firmy dla własnej przyjemności dopomagania choćby najsympatyczniejszemu dla siebie człowiekowi. Więcej pani powiem: żaden mężczyzna nie zrobiłby tego. Jeżeli ja zaangażowałem panią, to złożyły się na to różne okoliczności... hm... W każdym razie nie pani uroda czy wdzięk... hm... jakkolwiek trudno zaprzeczyć ich istnieniu... Zrobiłem próbę, która się nie powiodła... hm... Anna czuła, że jeszcze chwila i nie zdoła powstrzymać łez. – Mogę ustąpić... – powiedziała drżącym głosem. – Nie o to chodzi – stanowczo przerwał Minz – chcę tylko, by pani zrozumiała, że nie mogę mieć nadal zaufania do jej poczucia odpowiedzialności. Dlatego od dziś dnia proszę, by zechciała mi pani każdorazowo przedstawiać kandydatów na przewodników. Hm... i w ogóle wszelkie personalne sprawy proszę mi przedkładać do decyzji. Sądzę, że takie ograniczenie pani kompetencji zostanie przez nią samą uznane za słuszne. Anna nic nie odpowiedziała. W gruncie rzeczy nie czuła się tym wcale dotknięta. Nie zależało jej bynajmniej na takich rzeczach. Minz cmoknął i dodał: – Co zaś dotyczy reszty wynagrodzenia dla tego, jak mu tam... Dziewanowskiego, to jest wykluczone. Asygnaty nie podpiszę. Zechce je pani zniszczyć. I tak dostał niestety za dużą zaliczkę. Właściwie powinien jeszcze zapłacić karę. – Jestem przekonana – zauważyła Anna – że pan Dziewanowski zwróci się do Sądu Pracy i sprawę wygra. – Możliwe. Dobrowolnie mu nie zapłacę. – Przyjdą koszty sądowe. – To trudno. Anna była zrozpaczona. Wiedziała z całą pewnością, że Marian za żadne skarby do sądu się nie zwróci. Chciał przecie oddać nawet zaliczkę. Tymczasem pozostałe trzysta złotych miały już swoje ścisłe przeznaczenie. Były wprost konieczne: kołnierz do futra, rękawiczki, przynajmniej sześć koszul i najpilniejszy kapelusz. Ostatecznie, rękawiczki przyjmie od niej, ale koszule i kołnierz... Już dwa razy przesyłała Minzowi asygnatę do podpisu. Myślała, że w pośpiechu nie zauważy. Postanowiła targować się. – Obiecałam mu, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu dostanie. Może wypłaci mu pan dyrektor chociaż dwieście? Bądź co bądź... – Ani grosza – stanowczo przerwał Minz. – Stawia mnie pan w nad wyraz przykrym położeniu. Minz oburzył się. – Pani sobie żartuje?... Jest pani urzędnikiem Towarzystwa "Mundus", a że to pani prywatny znajomy, to mnie nic nie obchodzi. Jeżeli zaś pani chce... nie mogę hm... zabronić jej wypłacić tę kwotę z własnej kieszeni. – Będę musiała to zrobić. – Proszę bardzo. – Nie rozporządzam jednak taką sumą. Czy mogłabym prosić pana dyrektora o zaliczkę?... Spłacę ją w ciągu trzech, w ciągu dwóch najbliższych miesięcy. – Nie, proszę pani. W innych warunkach nie odmówiłbym, ale teraz w ogóle dziwię się, że mogła pani spodziewać się tego po mnie. – Przepraszam pana dyrektora – wstała z oficjalną miną, skłoniła się sztywno i wyszła. Oczywiście w uporze Minza musiało coś tkwić. Anna przypomniała sobie teraz, co razu pewnego mimo woli doleciało ją z rozmowy koleżanek. Twierdziły, że "Minz kocha się w Leszczowej" i że dlatego zwolnił Komitkiewicza. Może to być wierutne głupstwo, nie jest jednak wykluczone, że skądś dowiedział się o Marianie... – Mój Boże – myślała – skąd ja wezmę te pieniądze? Ciotka Grażyna nie ma, Żermena nie pożyczy, pozostawała tylko Wanda, lecz zwrócenie się do niej byłoby czymś ohydnym. Jeszcze przedwczoraj mogłaby prosić Kubę. Pomimo ciężkich czasów i kosztów sprawy rozwodowej na pewno znalazłby dla niej te trzysta złotych. Ale dziś nie mogła już o tym nawet myśleć. Z takim głuptasem... Gotów by podobną prośbę wziąć za zachętę do dalszej aktywności. No i ta aktywność!... Anna na samo wspomnienie nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Bo wszystko to było bardziej komiczne niż obrzydliwe. Zaczęło się coś w tydzień po wyprowadzeniu się Żermeny. Kuba przyszedł do pokoju Anny z poważną i bolesną miną. Zapytał, czy nie przeszkadza, usiadł i nieznacznie podłubawszy w nosie oświadczył, że jest życiowym bankrutem, że Żermena porzuciła go samotnego w haniebny sposób, że czuje się nieszczęśliwy. Na uwagę Anny o przemijaniu tego rodzaju depresji chrząknął i powiedział: – Gdybym miał taką żonę, jak ty... Ty nie postąpiłabyś jak Żermena... Wyjął z kieszeni pudełeczko z miętowymi pastylkami, zjadł jedną, bardzo szybko ruszając szczęką (jedzenie było jedyną czynnością, którą wykonywał szybko), po czym zapytał: – A ty, ty też musisz się czuć samotnie... Mąż w Poznaniu. Ja zawsze uważałem, że on ciebie nie kocha. – Skądże ten wniosek? – Pozwolił ci odjechać. – To była konieczność – wzruszyła ramionami Anna. – Ja za żadne skarby nie pozwoliłbym. Przysunął się do niej tak, że zaleciał odór nieświeżego oddechu i mięty. Jednocześnie Kuba nieśmiałym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem położył dłoń na jej nodze. – Takie masz nóżki – westchnął. – Zwariowałeś, Kubusiu! – zaśmiała się rozbawiona. – Dlaczego? – Mam wrażenie, że się do mnie zalecasz. – I cóż w tym nienormalnego? Jesteśmy oboje samotni, pod jednym dachem... Ty zawsze bardzo mi się podobałaś, a przecież lubisz mnie, prawda?... Prawda?... Przesunął dłoń wzdłuż łydki i Anna zauważyła, że ma bardzo brudne paznokcie. – Przestań – powiedziała łagodnie i stanowczo – weź rękę i zachowuj się przyzwoicie. – Dlaczego, dlaczego – powtarzał i dysząc coraz szybciej przygarnął do siebie. Jednocześnie nagłym ruchem wpakował rękę pod suknię. Jakie było wstrętne. Powyżej pończochy uczuła dotyk lepkawej spoconej dłoni. Odepchnęła go z całej siły i zerwała się na równe nogi. – Wynoś się zaraz. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był pijany – zawołała. – Co ci szkodzi – bełkotał – Anko, co ci szkodzi?... – jesteś wstrętny, wynoś się zaraz. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że może mnie to od ciebie spotkać. Wynoś się. Kuba stał z bezradnie opuszczonymi rękami i z lekko obwisłą wargą. – Zostaw mnie samą! Proszę cię! – Aha, widzisz! – wyciągnął wskazujący palec gestem upomnienia – sama się palisz! Oczywiście! Palisz się! Zobacz w lustrze. Masz ot takie rumieńce. I nie udawaj, że ci się nie chce! Anna na mgnienie osłupiała i wybuchła głośnym, szczerym śmiechem. Kubuś wyglądał tak zabawnie, że był wprost karykaturalny. I Boże, jakiż naiwny. Bez ceremonii wypchnęła go za drzwi. Przez cały dzień namyślała się, czy nie powiedzieć o wszystkim jego matce, lecz doszła do przekonania, że sprawiłaby jej tym ogromną przykrość, i to całkiem niepotrzebnie. Kuba zachowywał się normalnie: przy kolacji jadł nieestetycznie, drapał się po różnych peryferiach ciała, dłubał w zębach i wciąż miał brudne ręce. Na Annę wcale nie zwracał uwagi. Już myślała, że wyperswadował sobie amory, gdy około dziesiątej wieczór, kiedy pani Grażyna udała się na spoczynek, Anna usłyszała skrzyp klamki. Właśnie rozbierała się. Prędko narzuciła szlafrok, w samą porę, gdyż wszedł bez pukania. – Kuba – krzyknęła głośnym szeptem – proszę natychmiast wyjść. Nie ruszał się z miejsca, wpatrując się w nią wyłupiastymi oczyma. W wygniecionej i nie dopiętej pidżamie wyglądał odrażająco i pociesznie. Kłaki czarnego włosia na piersiach sprawiały wrażenie czegoś niechlujnego i zapuszczonego: – Wyjdź zaraz! – powtórzyła Anna. Nagle, najniespodziewaniej rzucił się przed nią na kolana. – Anko! – bełkotał – Anko! ja ciebie stanowczo kocham... Ja bez ciebie nie wytrzymam... Ja jestem taki nieszczęśliwy!... Anko... nie odpychaj mojej miłości!... – Ależ Kuba – przestraszyła się – oszalałeś?! – Pokochaj mnie – chwycił ją za nogi i przycisnął głowę do jej kolan – pokochaj, co ci szkodzi, ja ciebie kocham... Silnym szarpnięciem wyrwała się. Była przekonana, że dostał pomieszania zmysłów. Sama nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Kuba nie podnosząc się z klęczek zakrył twarz rękami i zaczął szlochać. Naprawdę płakał, a łzy ściekały mu po palcach. Zaczęła łagodnie tłumaczyć mu, że powinien wziąć bromu i położyć się, że jest zdenerwowany, że trzeba panować nad sobą i nie pleść takich głupstw. Mówiła długo i jak sądziła, przekonywająco. Kuba zdawał się słuchać z uwagą. Przestał płakać, otarł rękawem mokrą twarz i wstał. Przez chwilę rozglądał się niezdecydowanie, jakby mierząc odległość dzielącą go od Anny, która przezornie stała za stolikiem, wreszcie westchnął: – To trudno... Pójdę. Dobranoc. Odetchnęła z ulgą i już bez obawy podała mu rękę. Za późno zorientowała się, że był to podstęp. Chwycił ją z całych sił w pasie i zaczął całować po twarzy i po szyi. Było to tak niespodziewane, że aż straciła oddech. Sapiąc i ściskając coraz mocniej, przewalił się z nią na łóżko. Wówczas krzyknęła głośno: – Ciociu! Ciociu! To wystarczyło. Puścił ją natychmiast i prędko wyszedł z pokoju. Anna długo nie mogła zasnąć. Przede wszystkim zamknęła drzwi na klucz, co okazało się uzasadnioną ostrożnością, gdyż po upływie niespełna godziny usłyszała kilkakrotne naciśnięcie klamki. Niebywały ten atak śmieszył ją poza wszystkim innym. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, by jakikolwiek mężczyzna, bodaj taki głuptas, jak Kubuś, takich się chwytał sposobów dla uwiedzenia kobiety: płakał! Mówił o miłości!... Widocznie w prędkim czasie chciał wypróbować wszystkie znane sobie sposoby namowy do zwykłej kopulacji, poprzez miłość i litość aż do gwałtu i przemocy. Pomimo wszystko nie była nań obrażona i nie bała się go wcale. Za mało w ogóle mógł wchodzić w rachubę. Ponieważ jednak nazajutrz ciotka Grażyna wyjechała do Torunia, rzecz zaczęła się inaczej przedstawiać. Po przyjściu na obiad Anna zauważyła, że klucz od drzwi jej pokoju zniknął. Był to oczywiście nowy pomysł oblężniczy poczciwego Kubusia. Na taką jednak sytuację Anna nie chciała się narazić. Nie wątpiła, że w jakiś sposób potrafiłaby dać sobie radę, lecz przejmowała ją wstrętem sama myśl, że może ponownie stać się przedmiotem czegoś tak wulgarnego, jak atak pożądliwości Kuby. Długo zastanawiała się, gdzie przenocować. Najznośniej byłoby zaprosić się do Szczedroniów, nie zrobiłaby jednak tego za żadne skarby. Ostatecznie jedną noc może spędzić w hotelu. Koszt kilkunastu złotych w obecnych warunkach nie był jednak do zlekceważenia. Przez chwilę zatrzymała się przy myśli o pokoju Mariana, lecz natychmiast odrzuciła tę ewentualność: on sam byłby tym zaskoczony, a może nawet komentowałby to zupełnie inaczej. Gotów by podejrzewać ją, że chwyta się takiego wybiegu, w nadziei, że noc razem spędzona doprowadzi wreszcie do radykalnej zmiany. Nie, to do niczego. Tym bardziej, że Marian krępowałby się służącej, krępowałby się z powodu różnych braków w urządzeniu mieszkania, no i przykro byłoby mu na pewno, gdyby Anna spotkała na przykład w przejściu do pokoju kąpielowego jego stryjenkę. Pani Dziewanowska wprawdzie nie wtrącała się nigdy do ściśle prywatnych spraw Mariana, ale trudno przypuścić, by tego typu "zadomowienie się" obcej kobiety zechciała tolerować. I tak właściwie mówiąc robiła mu łaskę, dając darmo mieszkanie i utrzymanie. Anna zaś nie zrobiłaby niczego, co mogłoby pogorszyć i tak bardzo skromne warunki materialne Mariana. Przecie jak dziecko cieszyła się, gdy mogła mu zrobić tę podróż do Wenecji. Całymi dniami obmyślała przeznaczenie dla każdych pięciu złotych, które zarobi dzięki tej wycieczce. A teraz ten Minz... To jednak zły człowiek. Może nie zły, ale oschły i nieuczynny. Że jakieś głąby, snoby, nowobogaccy itp. kręcili nosem na organizację wycieczki, to już zupełnie zapomniał, że oni wszyscy razem wzięci nie są warci jednego palca takiego człowieka, jak Dziewanowski!... Jednak muszę, muszę koniecznie – powtarzała sobie co kilka minut – wydobyć dlań te trzysta złotych. Ponieważ jednak nie mogła nic wymyśleć, popadła w przygnębienie. Wszystkie sprawy biurowe stały się nagle ciężkie, nudne i obojętne. Automatycznie wynotowywała daty i godziny z rozkładów kolejowych, niechętnie obliczała rabat, udzielany "Mundusowi", przerzucała stosy prospektów i korespondencji. A tak wszystko sobie ułożyła: trzy lub cztery razy w roku Marian zarobi ekstra po kilkaset złotych i będzie miał przyjemne zajęcie, które oderwie go od tego samobójczego trybu życia w czterech ścianach. Uplanowała, że dzięki częstym wyjazdom pozbędzie się skłonności do apatii, że zarówno pod względem psychicznym, jak i fizycznym doskonale mu to zrobi. A tymczasem teraz nie mogło być mowy o powtórnym wysłaniu go na wycieczkę. Minz za nic się na to nie zgodzi. Tak, póki rządzi Minz, wszystkie plany są nieaktualne. Życie jednak jest naprawdę ciężkie i bezlitosne. Wybiła szósta i do boksu weszła panna Kostanecka z teczką do podpisu pod pachą. – Już szósta, proszę pani – powiedziała wesoło. Anna westchnęła i jednakowym ruchem pióra stawiać zaczęła pod stempelkiem wprawne litery: Anna Leszczowa, Anna Leszczowa, Anna Leszczowa... Dopiero przy końcu teczki przypomniała sobie, że należy przejrzeć listy... Buba jest bardzo miła, ale robi dużo błędów przez roztrzepanie. – Czemu pani jest dziś taka smutna? – współczująco odezwała się Buba. – Któż z nas nie ma zmartwień – znowu westchnęła Anna – zmartwień, kłopotów... – Pani ich mieć nie powinna – oburzyła się Buba. – Owszem mam. Na przykład nie mogę dziś nocować w domu... Remont, mały remont, a nie cierpię hotelu. – Pani Anno! – klasnęła w ręce Buba. – Co się stało! – Kochana, droga pani Anno! Ależ to świetnie, to świetnie. Nie, pani mi tego nie odmówi! Prawda? – Ależ czego nie odmówię? – nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu Anna. W gruncie rzeczy bardzo lubiła Kostanecką, najbardziej ze wszystkich panien w "Mundusie". Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze gąska, że jako pracownica ma poważne wady, że jest poza tym dość próżna, lecz Buba miała tyle wdzięku, że ten rekompensował strony ujemne z nawiązką. – Droga pani Anno – chwyciła ją Buba za rękę – droga pani, niech mi pani zrobi tę łaskę i przenocuje u nas. Mamusia bardzo, ale to bardzo się ucieszy, ja jej tyle o pani opowiadałam. Obie kochamy, wprost kochamy panią. Ja wcale nie przesadzam. Zrobi to pani dla mnie, błagam panią! – Sama nie wiem – zastanowiła się Anna. – Błagam! – Czy nie sprawię swoją gościną dywersji... – Żadnej, absolutnie żadnej. Mamy dość duże mieszkanie, są pokoje gościnne, ale jeżeli pani pozwoli, to ja będę taka szczęśliwa, jeżeli zechce pani zanocować w moim. Zrobię wszystko, żeby pani było wygodnie. Zresztą, jak pani każe, tylko proszę nie odmawiać! Anna nie miała lepszego wyboru i zgodziła się. Drobne obiekcje, jakie jeszcze miała, zostały ze strony Buby w bardzo kulturalny sposób usunięte. Mianowicie w niespełna kwadrans po ich rozmowie zadzwoniła do Anny pani Kostanecka z całą serdecznością powtarzając zaproszenie córki. – Pójdziemy wprost z biura do nas – zapowiedziała Buba – prawda? – Właściwie musiałabym wstąpić po niektóre rzeczy. – Nie, nie, nie trzeba. Już tam wszystko dla pani przygotowane. – Nawet szczotka do zębów? – zaśmiała się Anna. – Ależ oczywiście. Przed wyjściem Anna zatelefonowała do Dziewanowskiego, lecz nie zastała go w domu. W ostatnich czasach zdarzało się to dość często, odkąd jego siostra zamieszkała w Świdrze i zapraszała do siebie Mariana na cały dzień. Anna nie znała Ireny Dziewanowskiej. Niezbyt też dużo o niej wiedziała, gdyż Marian nie lubił mówić o siostrze ani o pozostającym pod jej opieką biednym Kazimierzu. Tylko od czasu do czasu wspominał, że stan zdrowia jego starszego brata wciąż się pogarsza, że melancholia robi niebezpieczne postępy, a w urwanych nogach zaczyna się próchnica kości. Z nielicznych wzmianek o Irenie mogła wywnioskować, że ta również przeszła jakąś tragedię, która w fatalny sposób odbiła się na jej psychice. Anna nigdy tego nie powiedziała, lecz była przeświadczona, że wszystkim nieszczęściom w rodzinie Mariana, jego własnej niezaradności, kalectwu Kazimierza i tragedii Ireny winna była ich matka i owa potworna miss Trusby. Anna zbyt kochała jasną, choć mglistą pamięć własnej matki, by nie cofać się z szacunkiem przed robieniem jakichkolwiek zarzutów nieboszczce pani Dziewanowskiej. Gdy Marian jednak opowiadał z właściwym sobie spokojem, jak im, nieletnim dzieciom, matka kazała asystować przy porodzie, jak musieli codziennie pod komendą miss Trusby odbywać razem gimnastykę całkiem nago – ogarniało ją uczucie przerażenia. Wolnomyślność matki, jej działalność rewolucyjna – wszystko to było nawet piękne. Ale przeprowadzanie eksperymentów na własnych dzieciach... Tu przed oczyma Anny, jak żywa, stawała jej własna śliczna kruszynka. Nie. Tego nie mogła zrozumieć. Ona, Anna, nie umiałaby z zimną aprobatą patrzeć na błędy swojej córki, nie umiałaby popchnąć swego syna, zaledwie młodzieniaszka, na barykady, gdzie bomba urwie mu stopy! Miss Trusby, ta obrzydliwa, skostniała w doktrynerstwie stara panna była winna wszystkiemu. Nieraz w wyobraźni Anny stawały te dwie stare i surowe kobiety, gdy nocą wyprawiały nieszczęsnego Kazika z bombą na pokrwawioną ulicę, na pewną śmierć. Nie, dla największej, dla najszczytniejszej idei tego zrobić nie wolno! To jest przeciwne życiu. Tu Annie przypomniał się rok 1920. W krótkiej sukience stała na Krakowskim Przedmieściu obok ciotki Grażyny. W ręku trzymała kwiaty i oczy miała pełne łez. W upale, środkiem ulicy szły miarowym krokiem szeregi. Na śmierć! – Idą umrzeć za ojczyznę – mówiła dumnie pani Grażyna. – Zwycięstwo! – krzyczały wokół głosy. – Na front! Na wroga! I zewsząd sypały się kwiaty, pod ciężkie zakurzone buty, na stalowe hełmy i garby plecaków. Anna też rzuciła im swoje pod nogi, lecz ręce jej tak drżały, że kwiaty rozsypały się tuż przy brzegu. – Na wroga! Za ojczyznę! – krzyczały wysokie, podniecone głosy. Rozejrzała się: tłumy kobiet o rozpłomienionych oczach, z wypiekami na policzkach: tak, to one, one wszystkie wysyłają tych chłopców na śmierć... Wieczorem tegoż dnia pani Grażyna wymówiła dom siostrzeńcowi swego męża. Anna lubiła Władka i często z nim wówczas rozmawiała. Władek uchodził za cynika, a że nie miał prawej ręki, ciotka Grażyna twierdziła, że dlatego właśnie nienawidzi wojny, że sam nie może stanąć w szeregach obrońców. Władek powiedział wtedy: – Cioci się zdaje, że cioci i wszystkim innym kobietom chodzi o ideę, o ojczyznę i tak dalej. To tylko głos plazmy: chcecie, by mężczyzna był dziki, krwiożerczy, by mordował i palił, a gdy będzie już dostatecznie zwierzęciem, przesiąkniętym zaduchem krwi, wtedy otworzycie dlań ramiona. Matki spartanki czy średniowieczne damy serca, czy milionerki amerykańskie, rzucające młodym rybakom złote monety między rekiny, czy buszmenki judzące swych mężczyzn do rzezi, wszystkie niczym się nie różnią od tej, co cisnęła rękawiczkę do klatki z dzikimi zwierzętami. – Proszę cię, umilknij! – surowo przerwała pani Grażyna. – Bluźnisz. – Nie bluźnię – wzruszył ramionami – tylko ludzie zbyt wiele brudnych instynktów i perfidnych świństw otoczyli aureolą świętości. Zrobiono z nich tabu, by odstraszyć myśl człowieka od rewizji, od analizy. Stąd dochodzenie prawdy zawsze nazwiecie bluźnierstwem. Nie znam bardziej absurdalnego terminu: bluźnierstwo!... Rozumiem, że jest kłamstwo i prawda, i obelga. Obelga rzucona na prawdę nie jest niczym innym niż kłamstwo. Prawdy ani skrzywdzić ono nie może, ani pomniejszyć. Tak samo, jak kłamstwo nie zdoła jej przykryć. Wrzeszczą kobiety: za ojczyznę!... A czują: chcemy dzikich, brutalnych samców. Anna wraz z Wandą już wcześniej zostały wyprawione z pokoju, lecz wszystko słyszały przez drzwi. Gdy pani Grażyna wyprosiła wreszcie Władka, uważała za stosowne obu dziewczynkom wyłożyć, na czym polega błędność rozumowania takiego cynika jak Władek. We wspomnieniach Anny cała ta awantura zostawiła nikły ślad, który uwypuklił się dopiero wówczas, gdy Marian opowiadał historię kalectwa swego brata. Cyniczne i oburzające poglądy Władka nabrały jakiegoś nowego sensu, jakichś nowych konturów, których Anna wolała nie uzmysławiać sobie zbyt wyraźnie, gdyż odpychały ją czymś obcym, czego ani rozumieć, ani czuć nie chciała. Z tego wszystkiego aura rodzinna otaczająca Mariana wydawała się jej czymś nieskończenie smutnym, beznadziejnym i bolesnym, zmuszającym jednak do tym większego nasilenia uczuć dla niego. Ilekroć o tym myślała, przypominał się jej zakątek ogrodu u ojca. Rosły tam pod szklanym daszkiem kaktusy, w których kochał się stary ogrodnik. Gdy ogrodnik umarł, nikt już nie miał czasu ani ochoty zajmować się tymi dziwacznymi roślinami. Cherlały, schły, wymierały. Były skazane na wymarcie, tak jak rodzina Mariana. Nieraz jako mała dziewczynka biegała w kąt ogrodu i godzinami łatała dziury w szybach, wyrywała zielska, podlewała kaktusy wodą, a gdy wciąż więdły i zanikały, siadała i patrzyła przerażonymi oczyma na ten żywy jeszcze cmentarz z całym poczuciem własnej bezsiły. Kilka razy molestowała o nie nowego ogrodnika, ojca, a nawet różne przygodne osoby: trzeba je ratować!... I zawsze odpowiadano jej wzruszeniem ramion: – Ani to ładne, ani potrzebne. Jakby tylko to, co ładne lub potrzebne, miało prawo do życia!... Ale Marian przecie jest potrzebny. Człowiek o takim umyśle, o takiej inteligencji i o tak pięknej duszy, o takim kryształowym charakterze! Gdyby taki Minz czy setki i tysiące przeciętnych zjadaczy chleba umieli domyślić się, kim on jest! Służyliby mu jak najlepszemu spośród siebie i mówiliby: – Oto jest kwiat ludzkości, oto chluba wieków kultury, oto szczyt ducha. Gdyby mogła, chwytałaby ludzi za rękawy i krzyczałaby głośno: – Stójcie! Stójcie i patrzcie, nie przejdzie żaden z was mimo, skoro go tylko pozna i zrozumie. A chociaż nie mogła tego zrobić, ogarniała ją duma, że właśnie ona to wie, że ten człowiek przed nią otwiera skarby swego ducha, że kocha ją i sam pragnie jej miłości. Anna nie zawsze mogła nadążyć jego myślom, nie zawsze umiała uchwycić treść tego, co mówił, lecz zdolna była całymi godzinami słuchać go, nawet nie rozumiejąc. Wystarczyło jej przeświadczenie o ważności każdego słowa Mariana, świadomość, że słowa te są przeznaczone dla niej, i że głos jego jest taki wówczas ciepły i łagodny w brzmieniu. Już to jedno, że wolno jej było dbać o poziome, codzienne sprawy jego egzystencji, dawało Annie dużą dozę szczęścia. Że szczęście to nie było kompletne, że nie znajdowało swego całkowitego wyrazu – na to nie było rady. Usiłowała przekonać siebie, że właśnie dzięki temu szczęście jej jest jakiegoś wyższego, nieprzeciętnego, nadludzkiego gatunku. Dlatego też łatwiej jej było tłumić zazdrość. Wieloma argumentami próbowała przekonać siebie, że nie wolno tu stosować szablonowych miar. Miłość Mariana nie ulegała przecie najmniejszej wątpliwości. Równie pewne było to, że nikogo poza nią nie kochał. Gdy spytała go raz, czy kocha jeszcze Wandę, odpowiedział: – Nie kocham i nigdy jej nie kochałem. Czegóż mogła żądać ponadto?... A jednak gryzły ją i dręczyły podejrzenia: wiedziała, że spotyka się z Wandą w Kolchidzie, że rozmawiają ze sobą, a może... może nawet widują się w cztery oczy. Do boksu weszła rozpromieniona Buba. – Już po siódmej, kochana pani Anno! – Zaraz kończę. – Idziemy! Nie ma pani pojęcia, jak strasznie się cieszę. Państwo Kostaneccy mieszkali w pobliżu, na ulicy Moniuszki. Anna wiedziała, że są to ludzie zamożni, gdyż pan Kostanecki zajmuje w przemyśle metalowym jakieś poważniejsze stanowisko, nie przypuszczała jednak, że mieszkają tak wspaniale: rodzina z czterech osób zajmowała dziesięciopokojowe, prawie pałacowe mieszkanie na drugim piętrze, umeblowane ślicznymi starymi mahoniami. – Jak tu u pani ładnie – powiedziała Anna. Pani Kostanecka, siwa starsza pani o żółtej cerze, szczupła i niepozorna w swojej popielatej sukni, uśmiechnęła się życzliwie. – Tym mi przyjemniej, że się pani u mnie podoba. Ze swej strony muszę powiedzieć, że pomimo wszystkich zachwytów i superlatywów, jakimi Buba zawsze mówiła o pani, nie spodziewałam się, że jej zwierzchniczka jest aż tak sympatyczna. Zaraz po nich przyszedł brat Buby, wysoki, szczupły, młody człowiek. Przywitał ją z daleka, na usprawiedliwienie pokazując czarne od smarów ręce. – Panie wybaczą, kicha mi w drodze nawaliła, świecę zarzuciło, no i przejechałem cielę. To pech, prawda? Zaraz doprowadzę się do porządku. Przepraszam bardzo. Był brzydki, mocno rudawy i piegowaty, lecz Annie podobał się swoim swobodnym sposobem bycia. – Pani brat – zapytała Bubę – ma swój samochód? – Tak i cierpi na istny szał automobilowy – zaśmiała się Buba – to jeszcze smarkacz. – Aż smarkacz?! – Ma zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć lat. Cóż to jest na mężczyznę? Po odrobinie certacji ustalono, że Anna przenocuje w pokoju Buby. Wstawi się tam łóżko z pokoju gościnnego, gdzie jest, jak orzekła Buba, zanadto hotelowo. Przed samą kolacją zjawił się pan Kostanecki, siwy, barczysty i nieco przygarbiony pan z sumiastymi wąsami. Miał sposób bycia starego szarmanta w dobrym stylu i wyraźny akcent kresowy. Do szofera, który wniósł za nim paczki, do żony, syna i córki, do lokaja i pokojówki mówił per "kochasiu", przy czym brzmiało to jak "kuchassju". Po kilku minutach Anna tak się do tego przyzwyczaiła, że za każdym odezwaniem się pana Kostaneckiego do niej oczekiwała również owego jowialnego "kuchassju". Kolacja była z trzech dań, bardzo smaczna i wykwintna. Oprócz pani Kostaneckiej i Anny wszyscy się do stołu przebrali: Buba w wieczorową suknię, jej brat w smoking, a ojciec w czarną marynarkę. Nastrój panował miły i prosty. Nietrudno było dojść do wniosku, że wszyscy oni nie tylko kochają się, lecz i lubią się wzajemnie. – Nu, Rysiek – zapytał pan Kostanecki syna – jakże egzaminy, kuchassju?... Zdałeś? Młody człowiek skrzywił się. – Przełożyłem na przyszły tydzień. – Znowu? – wyrwało się Bubie. – Widzi pani – zwrócił się do Anny z westchnieniem pan Kostanecki – jakie to troski z dziećmi. Pani tego nie zna. – Pani Leszczowa, tatusiu – pośpieszyła wyjaśnić Buba – ma córeczkę. Malutką oczywiście. Nazywa się Litunia. – Zdaje się ma trzeci roczek? – zapytała pani Kostanecka. – Tak – odpowiedziała Anna – kończy trzy w październiku. – A to jakże – wysoko poruszył wąsami pan Kostanecki – idąc do biura zostawia ją pani w domu? – Nie, proszę pana. Moja córeczka jest w Poznaniu przy ojcu. – I nie tęskni pani? – z ukrywanym zdziwieniem zapytała pani Kostanecka. – Bardzo. Ale nie ma rady. Muszę zarabiać, a w Poznaniu żadnej posady znaleźć nie mogłam. Zapanowało milczenie, pan Kostanecki mruknął: – Tak... tak... – Bo kobiety nie powinny pracować – z niespodziewanym naciskiem odezwał się Ryszard. – Czasami muszą – blado uśmiechnęła się Anna. – Kobiety powinny wrócić do domu – apodyktycznie zawyrokował Ryszard. – Rysiu – łagodnie upomniała go Buba – powtarzasz niemądre hasła, które, sam to rozumiesz, są tylko pustym frazesem. – O, nie takim pustym. W dzisiejszych Niemczech, we Włoszech ten frazes realizuje się. – Zobaczymy, co z tego będzie. – Dobrze będzie. – Albo źle – lekko zarumieniła się Buba. – Jak można w twoim wieku być tak zacofanym. – Bubuś – bronił się młody człowiek – nie można najnowszych prądów nazywać zacofaniem. A pani odpowiem, że nie wierzę w to, by kobiety musiały pracować. Weźmy na przykład pani podwładną, a moją siostrę. Zarabia sto kilkadziesiąt złotych miesięcznie i po co? – Ty tego nie rozumiesz, bo sam nic nie zarabiasz – odcięła się Buba. – Nie o to chodzi. Ale, proszę pani, Buba zabiera te sto z czymś złotych, na perfumy i szpilki komuś, kto utrzymałby za te pieniądze rodzinę. – Nie przesadzaj. Może całe miasto utrzymałby? Poza tym ja nie jestem przykładem. – Dlaczego nie? Takich panien jest mnóstwo. Weź choćby te, które znamy, twoje koleżanki i przyjaciółki: Lina, Zosia Kaszewska, Tejmlerówna, Gwozdecka, panna Marta, Tula Leńska, tuziny! Jeżeli mi powiesz, że one muszą pracować, to zgoda. Ale sama wiesz, że bynajmniej tego nie potrzebują. Zabierają tylko miejsce innym. – A choćby – wtrąciła Anna – jeżeli nawet robią to dla polepszenia i tak dobrych warunków materialnych, czyż nie wolno każdemu walczyć o najlepszy byt? – Właśnie – przytaknęła Buba. – Kobiety nie powinny brać w tej walce udziału. To rzecz mężczyzny. – Zatem kazałbyś mi siedzieć w domu i robić robótki szydełkowe w oczekiwaniu na męża? – Kazałbym! – przyjął wyzwanie Ryszard. – Jest to znacznie stosowniejsze dla przyzwoitej panny niż polowanie na męża. Właściwie mówiąc, wszystkie kobiety po to chodzą na uniwersytet, po to pracują w biurach i uprawiają sporty, by tam upolować męża. Anna chciała dość ostro odpowiedzieć na to, lecz powstrzymała się. Polemizować z tak prostackimi argumentami tego smarkacza – czyż to warto? Jakaż kolosalna różnica jest między tymi wszystkimi młodymi ludźmi typu Kostaneckiego a Marianem. Marian nigdy nie posuwa się do twierdzeń apodyktycznych, w swoich sądach jest niezmiernie ostrożny, gdyż jego umysł ogarnia jednocześnie olbrzymie systemy zazębiających się problemów, gdzie niepodobna operować aksjomatami, gdzie symplicyzm jest niedopuszczalny. W obcowaniu z Marianem odnosi się wrażenie wejścia do wszechświata... – A ja ot co ci powiem, kuchassju – odezwał się ojciec Buby, zwracając się do syna – może tak jest, jak wy twierdzicie, ale tego nie zmienisz przepisami policyjnymi, ani programami politycznymi. Włosi czy Niemcy, kuchassju, robią to teraz i zdaje się im, że kobiety wrócą do domu. Tylko zdaje się. A ja ci powiadam, że mogą je nawet pozamykać na kłódki, a niczego nie dopną, bo tu nie chodzi o fakty, ale o psychikę, o obyczajowość, wynikającą z psychiki. Ich zamkną, a one będą tylko marzyć, jakby tu wyleźć. Dawniej kobiety marzyły o tym, żeby trzymać się w domu i dlatego trzymały się, i domy dlatego były domami, a nie hotelami, gdzie ludzie schodzą się zjeść, przespać się i tyle. Jak chcecie to odnowić, to zabierajcie się nie do ustaw i rozporządzeń, ale od środka, kuchassju, od psychiki kobiecej. – Jest to rzecz bardzo prosta – cicho powiedziała pani Kostanecka – trzeba tylko przekonać kobiety, że w domu jest lepiej niż gdzie indziej. Mówiłeś, synku, że chodzą do wyższych uczelni i do biur, żeby sobie znaleźć mężów. To prawda. Ale wskaż mi inne sposoby znalezienia tych mężów? Za moich czasów takim terenem był dom rodzinny i życie towarzyskie, opierające się na wzajemnych stosunkach tych domów. Były bale, wieczorki, przedstawienia amatorskie, majówki... – O to to – chrząknął pan Kostanecki – my z waszą matką poznaliśmy się właśnie na majówce. – Dziś tego nie ma – ciągnęła pani Kostanecka – nastąpiło przeniesienie życia towarzyskiego z domów do lokali publicznych, gdzie stykają się nie rodziny z rodzinami, lecz luźni ludzie z różnych sfer. Stykają się dorywczo. Jeżeli zaś mogą bliżej siebie poznać, to albo pracując, albo studiując czy sportując razem. Dlatego udział kobiet w tych rzeczach stał się koniecznością. – I chwała Bogu – dodała Buba. – A, to już inna sprawa – bezdźwięcznie odpowiedziała jej matka. – Widzi mama – triumfująco podkreślił Ryszard – jest źle, jak jest, więc trzeba to zmienić. I mniejsza o to jak, ale my to zmienimy. – Wy, to kto? – zapytała z udawanym szacunkiem Buba. – My?... Młode pokolenie. – Przepisami policyjnymi? – Wszelkimi środkami. A przede wszystkim – zrobił pauzę dla efektu – nie będziemy się żenić z takimi, które nie pilnują ogniska domowego. – Boże, cóż za banał – pomyślała Anna. – Na razie robią mężczyźni coś wręcz przeciwnego – zauważyła pani Kostanecka. – Właśnie żenią się z takimi, które pracują poza domem i zarabiają. Moment ekonomiczny ma tu dużą wagę. A poza tym, synu, przypuszczam, że z czasem kobiety wrócą do domu... – Przekonają się, że tam ich miejsce. – Nie. Wrócą, gdy mężczyzna naprawdę będzie tego chciał. Dużo jest prawdy w starym truizmie: jesteśmy takie, jakimi chcą nas mieć mężczyźni. I dzisiejsza kobieta nie powstała z niczego, tylko właśnie z pragnień mężczyzny, świadomych czy podświadomych, to już wszystko jedno. Chcieliście, by była inteligentna, wykształcona, samodzielna, by była indywidualna, by wam jej zazdroszczono, byście mogli w niej podziwiać to, co uważacie za wasze własne dodatnie strony. No i stało się. Nie od razu, stopniowo, ale stało się. Upodobniliście ją do siebie. Ryszard wydął wargi. – No, do tego jeszcze daleko, a raczej to w ogóle jest niemożliwe. – Czy pan – grzecznie, ale z nie ukrywaną ironią zwróciła się doń Anna – czy pan uważa siebie za coś tak niewspółmiernie wyższego od swojej matki, siostry i mnie? Młody człowiek zmieszał się. – Nie mówi się o obecnych. – A ja sądzę, że skoro wypowiada się, że użyję tylko tego wyrazu, śmiałe zdanie, należy mieć odwagę cywilną przynajmniej w tymże stopniu. – Przepraszam panią, ale tu nie może być mowy o odwadze, tylko o... uprzejmości. – Jak na uprzejmość, jest to gatunek nie najlepszy – ucięła Anna. Zapanowało przykre milczenie. Anna była zadowolona z siebie, że temu smarkaczowi natarła uszu jak należało, lecz nastrój się zepsuł. Na szczęście było już po kolacji i wstano od stołu, a Ryszard zaraz pożegnał się i wyszedł: miał jakieś zebranie w swojej korporacji. Pół godziny w salonie upłynęło na luźnej rozmowie, po czym Anna oświadczyła, że chciałaby się położyć. – Bardzo przepraszam kochaną panią za syna – powiedziała pani Kostanecka, życząc jej dobrej nocy. – To jest dobry chłopak, tylko bardzo łatwo ulega wpływom kolegów, a potem powtarza najhorrendalniejsze rzeczy... – Ależ to drobiazg. – Proszę się na niego nie gniewać. Buba była tak zachwycona tym, że gości w swoim pokoju Annę, że jeszcze przez prawie godzinę nie zamykała się jej buzia. Dopiero wyraźna uwaga Anny o zmęczeniu i późnej godzinie zrobiła swoje. W istocie Anna nie chciała spać. Potrzebowała tylko ciszy i spokoju. Biura Towarzystwa "Mundus" przez cały dzień rozbrzmiewały nieustannym hałasem maszyn, dzwonków, rozmów, bieganiny. Praca wymagała natężenia czujności, szybkich decyzji, ustawicznego koncentrowania uwagi. Z początku Anna nie odczuwała zmęczenia, gdyż zbyt absorbowała ją nowość obowiązków. Jednak z biegiem czasu wszystko po trosze spowszedniało, a wyczerpane w ciągu dnia nerwy wieczorem dopominały się wytchnienia. Tym właśnie wyczerpaniem tłumaczyła sobie swój stanowczo zbyt mały entuzjazm dla odwiedzin Lituni. Karol z Litunią i z boną miał przyjechać za dwa dni i zabawić w Warszawie do piątku. Przez trzy miesiące ograniczała osobiste wydatki do minimum, by odłożyć kwotę wystarczającą na ten przyjazd. Bądź co bądź bilety kolejowe tam i z powrotem, kilka dni pensjonatu na dwie osoby i dziecko... Litunię oczywiście weźmie do siebie na Polną. Ciotka Grażyna na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciw temu. Zasypiała już, gdy przyszło jej na myśl, że Karol może zechce zamieszkać też na Polnej, razem z nią, i to ją otrzeźwiło ze snu. – Nie, na to się nie zgodzę. Stanowczo zacisnęła ręce. Karol ma prawo tego żądać, naturalnie, że ma, ale musi tymczasem zrezygnować z tego prawa. Jak będzie później, w przyszłości, w jakiejś nieokreślonej przyszłości – to się zobaczy. O tym wolała nie myśleć. Na razie wszakże zbliżenie z Karolem byłoby czymś niemożliwym: byłoby złamaniem wierności Marianowi, któremu wprawdzie nic nie obiecywała, względem którego w gruncie rzeczy nie miała żadnych nie tylko prawnych i moralnych, lecz nawet... naturalnych obowiązków... Jednakże nie należało... Z drugiej strony odmowa taka zdziwić musi Karola. Trzeba będzie kłamać... – I cóż on zawinił – przyszła refleksja. Będzie to dla niego zwyczajną krzywdą. Tyle czasu nie byli ze sobą... Anna wiedziała, że bardzo mu jej brakuje, chociaż nie pisał o tym wcale. Początkowo przypuszczała, że jest jej bezwzględnie wierny, później, później zaczęła wątpić. Kilka listów od znajomych z Poznania zawierało nikłe, ale przecież istotne aluzje. Gdy pewnego dnia postawiła przed samą sobą sprawę zupełnie jasno, aż zdziwiła się: jak mało ją to obchodzi. W stosunku do niego po prostu przestała odczuwać zazdrość, a zatem przestała go kochać. Rzecz została wyjaśniona raz na zawsze i gdyby nie Litunia, gdyby nie to, że sama Anna nie widziała innego sensu i celu w życiu – myślałaby o rozwodzie. Zasnęła późno, nad ranem zaś obudzono je bardzo wcześnie. Służąca przyniosła śniadanie: kawa, dżemy, owoce, tosty, wędliny. Buba wyspana i różowa trajkotała swoim dźwięcznym głosikiem bez przerwy. – Czy Marian zadzwoni? – myślała Anna i ubierała się jak najprędzej, by najwcześniej być w biurze i nie spóźnić się na jego telefon. Pomimo wczesnej pory pani Kostanecka już była na nogach i krzątała się w jadalni, gdzie przygotowywano śniadanie dla jej męża. – Jakże kochana pani spała? – przywitała Annę. – Dziękuję pani, świetnie – zapewniła Anna i pomyślała, że Wanda nazwałaby to hipokryzją: stąd wynika, że hipokryzja jest konieczna; jakżeby i po co miała przed tą miłą panią przyznawać się, że spędziła noc bezsennie. – Obawiałam się, że Buba przegada z panią całą noc. – Mamusiu! – oburzyła się Buba. – Ależ bynajmniej – zaśmiała się Anna. – Ona panią uwielbia i teraz, kiedy panią poznałam, wcale się temu nie dziwię. – Pani jest naprawdę za dobra dla mnie – lekko zmieszała się Anna. – O, nie – uśmiechnęła się pani Kostanecka – w zasadzie byłam bardzo przeciwna temu, że Buba pracuje. Wprawdzie nie mogłam jej zabronić. Autorytet matek ostatnimi czasy niewiele znaczy, ale obecnie cieszę się, że ma taką zwierzchniczkę. Cieszę się i jestem spokojna. Z Buby w gruncie rzeczy niezła dziewczyna, ale to jeszcze dziecko. – Obrażasz mnie, mamo – zaprotestowała Buba. Pani Kostanecka spojrzała na nią z rozczuleniem. – W wielu rzeczach potrzeba jej jeszcze rady, opieki, nawet nagany... – Skracaj się, mamo – zniecierpliwiła się Buba – opowiadasz o mnie straszliwe historie i przez ciebie spóźnimy się do biura. – Ach, ja nie zatrzymuję... – Zdążymy – uspokoiła ją Anna – mamy jeszcze cały kwadrans, a to przecie trzy kroki. Buba jednak przeszła już do przedpokoju. – Pani Anno – zniżyła głos jej matka – bardzo też panią proszę zwrócić łaskawie uwagę, by ta mała w biurze unikała zbliżenia z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi. Pracuje tam podobno kilku bardzo przyzwoitych młodzieńców, nie chciałabym jednak, by przy jej braku doświadczenia narażona była na towarzystwo... Rozumie pani, ot, taka przesadna troskliwość matki. Anna zapewniła panią Kostanecką, że Buba w ogóle nie styka się z urzędnikami, że poza tym ma dużo taktu i że na wszelki wypadek zwróci uwagę na jej stosunki z kolegami. – Serdecznie, serdecznie pani dziękuję – uściskała ją pani Kostanecka. – Ależ nie ma za co, proszę pani, to prawie mój obowiązek. – Bardzo dziękuję i niechże kochana pani o nas nie zapomina. Zarówno mój mąż, jak i ja będziemy bardzo szczęśliwi, jeżeli zechce pani jak najczęściej nas odwiedzać. – Jestem pani niesłychanie wdzięczna za życzliwość – odpowiedziała Anna – i w miarę możności będę się starała widywać panią jak najczęściej, ale jestem naprawdę bardzo zapracowana... – Chodźmy już, proszę pani! Późno! – wołała z przedpokoju Buba. Gdy wyszły na ulicę, wzięła Annę pod rękę i zaczęła snuć plany na przyszłość. Kiedy Anna dostanie urlop, Buba postara się również o to i obie pojadą razem za granicę. Ale nie z wycieczek, tylko same, bez określonego celu... – Jaka ona jeszcze dziecinna – myślała Anna – a jaka ja jestem stara. Pani Kostanecka omal nie powiedziała, że mam w biurze matkować. A przecież to ledwie kilka lat różnicy. Nagle uderzyła ją myśl: w stosunku Mariana do siebie też zauważyła rodzaj szacunku, a nawet rodzaj czci, z jaką na ogół ludzie odnoszą się do osób znacznie od siebie starszych. Czyżby istotnie była taka stara?... Nie, to niemożliwe. Zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawę, że wygląda młodo, nawet bardzo młodo, że ma dużo świeżości i wdzięku, że nic nie mniej, a może nawet więcej podoba się mężczyznom niż dawniej. Oczywiście musi w tym być coś innego. Prawdopodobnie stosunek taki ułożył się dzięki temu, że zajmowała się tak skrupulatnie jego sprawami, że niejako opiekowała się nim. To znowu przypomniało Annie te nieszczęsne trzysta złotych, których Minz nie chce wypłacić. A dziś musi niektóre sprawunki dla Mariana załatwić. Zwrócić się o pożyczkę do Buby byłoby nieprzyzwoitością. Ona sama nie ma pieniędzy, lecz dostałaby z pewnością od rodziców. Jednakże wyglądałoby to prawie jak łapówka. Właściwie jedynym sposobem wyjścia będzie skorzystanie z podręcznej kasy, w której zawsze jest kilkaset złotych. Nie będzie to nawet nadużyciem. Po otrzymaniu pensji zwróci do kasy wszystko i nikt o tej pożyczce nie będzie wiedział. Pomysł ten przyszedł Annie znacznie wcześniej, lecz z początku wydawał się nie do przyjęcia i nie do przeprowadzenia. W pierwszej chwili nazwała go w myśli defraudacją, sprzeniewierzeniem, później nadużyciem, ale teraz przedstawiał się jej jako najwyżej samowola. Cóż ostatecznie jest w tym zdrożnego?... Nie przywłaszczy przecie tych pieniędzy. Leżą bezużytecznie, gdyż żadnych większych wydatków dział turystyczny w najbliższych tygodniach mieć nie będzie. Po przyjściu do biura otworzyła szafę, wyjęła kasetę i przeliczyła zawartość: było czterysta trzydzieści dwa złote. Nikt nigdy nie kontrolował tych rachunków, nie przekraczających kilkuset złotych, lecz były one prowadzone przez Annę z największą ścisłością. Na każdy wydany grosz istniało pokwitowanie lub notatka z datą i z wyszczególnieniem nawet nazwiska osoby, która je dla biura wydatkowała. Co miesiąc Anna przesyłała do kasy głównej krótkie sprawozdanie z wydatków, po czym otrzymywała dalszą dyspozycyjną kwotę. Nie było to praktykowane w innych firmach, w których Anna dawniej pracowała, lecz w "Mundusie" od początku weszło w zwyczaj i utrzymało się pomimo kilku "racjonalizacji", "organizacji" i "usprawnień", jakie od czasu do czasu przeprowadzał dyrektor Minz. Anna wyjęła z kasetki sto złotych, wydarła kartkę z notesu i napisała na niej: "Wzięto sto złotych przez kierowniczkę działu do spłaty w dniu otrzymania poborów". Postawiła datę i podpisała się, lecz już w chwili, gdy miała wpiąć kartkę do całego pliku podobnych, przyszła refleksja: – A jeżeli Minz zechce sprawdzić kasę? Poczerwieniała i rozerwała kartkę na drobne strzępy, na tak drobne, by nikt nie mógł ich wydobyć z kosza, złożyć i odczytać. Prędko zamknęła kasetę i zabrała się do roboty. W niespełna kwadrans zadzwonił Marian. Wrócił ze Świdra wczoraj późnym wieczorem. Irena dostała ciężkiego bólu głowy i musiał zastąpić ją przy Kaziku, nim ten nie zasnął. Umówili się, że zjedzą razem obiad w jakiejś restauracji. – A po obiedzie – dodała Anna – załatwimy dla ciebie, kochanie, kilka sprawunków. – Na razie będzie to niewykonalne – zaśmiał się – nie mam jeszcze gotówki. – Ja już mam dla ciebie trochę gotówki – odpowiedziała szybko. – Otrzymałaś? – Tak. Więc tymczasem do widzenia. Czym prędzej położyła słuchawkę. Bała się, że Marian zechce dowiedzieć się, dlaczego ma otrzymać tym razem pieniądze nie z kasy. Zabrała się do roboty, lecz nie mogła się uspokoić. Świadomość posiadania w torebce cudzego banknotu nie ustępowała ani na chwilę, chociaż usiłowała zmusić siebie do przejścia do porządku nad faktem złym czy dobrym, słusznym czy niesłusznym, ale już dokonanym. – Jeżeli nawet teraz zwrócę te sto złotych do kasetki – przekonywała siebie – nie uwolni mnie to od wyrzutów sumienia. Jeżeli to, co zrobiłam, jest nieetyczne, nie ma już na to rady. Nerwowo przeglądała papiery, nic nie rozumiejąc, o co w nich chodzi. Oczywiście oficjalna, kościelna czy państwowa moralność zakwalifikowałaby jej czyn jako nieetyczny, ale to jest moralność nie mająca związku z życiem, moralność absolutna. Kryteria tej moralności są bezwzględne. Ileż to było wypadków, że doprowadzały wręcz do okrucieństwa. Zresztą człowiek na wyższym stopniu kultury ma prawo wewnętrzne do własnej kwalifikacji pojęć. Jedynym sędzią może tu być tylko własne sumienie. Ponieważ jednak ten jedyny sędzia bynajmniej nie udzielał Annie absolutorium, usiłowała go przekonać: – Na przykład kradzież chleba. Ktoś z głodu kradnie. I za to nie jest karany. Nie jest karany dlatego, że nie zawinił. Ludzkość uznaje, że każdy ma prawo do życia. Jeżeli potrzeba pokarmu jest w nim doprowadzona do ostateczności, wolno mu zdobyć ten pokarm w drodze nielegalnej, która zatem tym samym staje się legalną, skoro go za to nie karzą. A przecie byłoby nonsensem twierdzić, że głód jest najważniejszy, że żołądek, że podtrzymywanie fizycznej egzystencji jest najwyższym dobrem, prawem. Byłoby to zaprzeczeniem ducha. Przecież istnieją potrzeby duchowe równie silne, a bezsprzecznie ważniejsze od potrzeby napełnienia brzucha. Dlaczego skurcz w żołądku usprawiedliwiać ma postępki nielegalne, a cierpienia duchowe mamy lekceważyć?... Biorąc pieniądze nie wzięła ich dla siebie. Poza tym w ogóle jest przeświadczona, że należą się one Marianowi. Jeśli już można ujemnie zakwalifikować jej postępek, w każdym razie wyższe prawo, prawo logiki bezwarunkowo jest po jej stronie. Pomimo to nie była z siebie zadowolona. Nie umiała określić, na czym to niezadowolenie się opierało. Prawdopodobnie na jakimś przesądzie, który tkwił w niej jako skutek życia wielu pokoleń w dostatku i w zdawkowej moralności. Przypomniała sobie właśnie klasyczny typ takiej zdawkowej moralności, nie mającej żadnych filozoficznych ani w ogóle rozumowych podstaw: – któregoś dnia Buba Kostanecka opowiadała jej o swoim ojcu. Pan Kostanecki, gdy uznawał coś za nieetyczne, mówił stanowczo: – Po mnie nie pokaże się, żebym się na to zgodził. – Ależ dlaczego, tatusiu, proszę mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego? – naciskała Buba. Na to ojciec odpowiadał niezmiennie: – No, bo jakże można, kuchassju! I to było jedyne tłumaczenie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, nie wiadomo z jakiej racji, na jakich podstawach, po prostu "jakże można". To przecie nie jest żaden argument i Anna nie dziwiła się Bubie, że ta się irytowała. Ostatecznie skoro żyje się w czasach, gdy ludzie we wszystkim umieją już posługiwać się mózgiem, samo "jakże można" nie wystarcza. Taki dogmatyzm był dobry dla ciemnych, nie umiejących myśleć chłopów przed wiekami, a i wtedy wynajdywano argumenty: Mówiono, że Bóg się za to będzie gniewał, że to przynosi nieszczęście. Już nawet w wychowywaniu dzieci od dawna odrzucono taki system. Każdy sąd musi być przez wychowawcę umotywowany, każda opinia rozumowo uzasadniona. A ponieważ uzasadnienie rozumowe mówiło Annie, że postąpiła słusznie, uspokoiła się zupełnie i wychodząc w porze obiadowej na spotkanie z Marianem, nawet nie rzuciła okiem na kasetkę. Czekał na nią o kilka domów dalej przy przystanku. Już z daleka dostrzegła jego wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę i smutną twarz. Za każdym razem wpatrywała się w te przemiany, jakim twarz Mariana ulegała, ilekroć się spotykali: nagle rozjaśniała się nieprawdopodobnie nie uśmiechem, lecz czymś nieokreślonym. Stawała się żywa, promieniejąca, a jego oczy z zamyślonych zmieniały się w zachwycone. Jakże miała nie wierzyć w jego miłość? Jakże nie miała być dumna, że samo jej zbliżenie się przemienia takiego człowieka jak on do niepoznania, że napełnia go radością i życiem. – Co to jest, co się w tobie zapala jak lampa nagle w ciemnym domu? – pytała go kiedyś. – To szczęście – odpowiedział krótko. – Szczęście? Powiedz mi coś o nim. – Niewiele wiem o nim sam – uśmiechał się – szczęście jest zazdrosne o swoją tajemnicę. Nie pozwala się badać, analizować... – Nawet tobie? – udawała przekorne zdziwienie. – Nawet mnie. Każdemu, bo każdy, tak myślę, gdy nawiedzi go szczęście, staje się obiektem tego szczęścia. Traci możność, zdolność, traci potrzebę badania. A może... może taka utrata jest właśnie szczęściem... Śmiała się i tuliła do jego ramienia. – Człowieku, a cóż ty robisz w tej chwili?! – Ja? – Tak! Ty przecie analizujesz! Śmiał się i on, i już nie rozmawiając szli przytuleni do siebie wzdłuż szerokiej alei Łazienek. Było to jeszcze w pierwszych dniach ich szczęścia, jeszcze w przeddzień tego momentu, kiedy musieli pogodzić się z tym, że jest niepełne. Ale nie straciło przecie nic ze swego potężnego uroku. I teraz pod jej spojrzeniem rozjaśniła się jego twarz, i szedł na jej spotkanie niezupełnie przytomnie, potrącając przechodniów. – Maryś! – przywitała go wyciągając rękę. – Wprost nie rozumiem tego, wprost nie rozumiem – mówił cicho, ściskając jej dłoń. – Czego, "kuchassju"?... – Co? Wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Zaskoczyłam cię tym nowym epitetem? – Kochasiu? – Nie, kuchassju! Proszę cię, nie przekręcaj. To ojciec panny Kostaneckiej tak mówi do wszystkich. – I do ciebie? – Mało brakowało. Nocowałam dziś u nich. – U państwa Kostaneckich? Dlaczego? – Różne były przyczyny natury domowej – wymijająco powiedziała Anna. Nie potrzebowała robić przed Marianem tajemnicy z zapędów Kubusia, lecz nie lubiła mówić o rzeczach brzydkich. – Powiedz mi lepiej, czego to nie rozumiesz? – Jesteś piękna, oglądam cię w wyobraźni przez dzień cały i pamiętam ze ścisłością fotografii, a przecież za każdym razem, gdy cię znowu widzę, jesteś nieskończenie piękniejsza, niż mogłem się spodziewać. I tego właśnie nie rozumiem. W normalnym porządku rzeczy powinno być odwrotnie. – Ale nie martwisz się tym? – zapytała zalotnie. Nagle sposępniał. – Maryś! – pociągnęła go lekko za rękaw. – Czy się nie martwię?... Powinno to być moją tragedią. – Jesteś niemądry. Chodźmy na obiad. Zawrócili w boczną ulicę i weszli do restauracji. Jak zwykle o tej porze było tu pusto. Tylko przy kilku stolikach siedziało pięć czy sześć młodych jeszcze kobiet, jedzących pośpiesznie. – Dziwna rzecz – zauważyła Anna – tylko kobiety. – Co mówisz? – ocknął się Marian. – Mówię, że same kobiety. Gdzież się podziewają mężczyźni? – W barach. Jedzą w barach. Muszą jeść prędko. Zresztą i kobiety chodzą do barów. Te tutaj, to pewno urzędniczki, tradycjonalistki. Patrz, tamte dwie jedzą nawet zupę. Anachronizm gastronomiczny. Jest taki dramat hinduski z siódmego wieku Malati i Madhava, którego autor, o ile się nie mylę Bhavabhuti, chce udowodnić, że kobieta stoi na straży tradycji, że jest naczyniem, w którym się przechowuje dawne obyczaje. Po nim w szesnastym wieku tego samego zdania był Baltazar Castiglione. A i nasz Górnicki twierdzi coś w tym rodzaju. Natomiast mędrcy żydowscy, Platon, a z nowszych Weininger są wręcz odmiennego poglądu. Wszyscy ci myśliciele byli niestety mężczyznami. – A co mówią myślicielki? Dziewanowski zaśmiał się. – Kiedyś rozmawiałem o tym z doktorem Szczedroniem. Otóż on twierdzi, że myślicielek nie było dlatego, że kobieta nawet kiedy myśli, to tylko marzy. – No, Marysiu, nie będziesz chyba utrzymywał, że nie było na świecie ani jednej mądrej kobiety! – oburzyła się Anna. – Zapewne były. Tak przynajmniej sądzę. Żadna jednak nie zostawiła po sobie dzieł, które by to stwierdzały. Za to w praktycznym życiu są często mądrzejsze od mężczyzn, ale do tego nie trzeba być myślicielką. – Chyba też i nie marzycielką. – Kto wie?... Są dwa rodzaje abstrakcji. Jedna polega na tworzeniu pojęć ogólnych, druga na produkcji wrażeń. Trzeba to chyba rozróżnić: operowanie pojęciami i operowanie wrażeniami. To drugie jest raczej fantazją, domeną artystów i kobiet. A spotykamy i kobiety, i artystów, obdarzonych zarówno wielką fantazją, jak i zmysłem praktycznym. Ale wracając do tych pań i do ich zupy... Otóż mnie się zdaje, że są wraz z nią wyjątkiem... – Z zupą? – Tak. Na ogół kobieta ma niebywale rozwiniętą zdolność przystosowywania się. Aklimatyzuje się w nowych warunkach i asymiluje się w najbardziej obcych środowiskach znacznie łatwiej i prędzej niż mężczyzna. Anna przypomniała Władka Szermana, który mówił to samo. Tylko on twierdził, że to ta jego "plazma". – Kobiety są główną i ważniejszą częścią gatunku ludzkiego. W kobiecie przechowuje się plazma w nieskażonym stanie. Mężczyzna zdegenerował swą plazmę rozwojem duchowym. Stworzył filozofię, religię, nauki, etykę i prawa. Odbiegł od natury i dlatego zatracił zdolność przystosowania się. Kobiety ją zachowały. Gdyby nie mimikryzm plazmy nieskażonej, ludzkość już dawno wzięliby diabli. – A konserwatyzm? – oponowała wówczas Anna – przecie sam nieraz wytykałeś nam konserwatyzm. – Konserwatyzm to już nabytek cywilizacji i właśnie owoc mimikryzmu kobiety. Konserwatyzm powstał z patriarchatu, a patriarchat stworzył warunki, poza którymi w epoce jego wszechwładnego panowania kobieta nie mogła egzystować. Nieślubne matki wypędzano z miasta i z domu. Małżeństwo stało się jedyną formą egzystencji, a konserwatyzm tendencją inercjonalną, która zresztą już dziś maleje do zera. Gdy Anna powtórzyła to pani Grażynie, usłyszała od niej jak zwykle proste i jasne wytłumaczenie: – Przede wszystkim ja jestem konserwatystką, a czy masz mnie za tak niemądrą, bym była nią tylko w inercji?... A po drugie, zastanów się nad kwestią, w czyim interesie leży utrzymanie instytucji rodziny i kto zatem stworzył patriarchat, czy kobiety, którym na tym zależało, czy mężczyźni mający zawsze skłonność do wypraw wojennych, polowań, podróży i do... niestałości małżeńskiej? I Marian powiada, że kobiety nie mogą być myślicielkami! Taka ciotka Grażyna zawsze wie, co myśli. Anna nie mogła powstrzymać się, by nie wytoczyć tego argumentu. Dziewanowski słuchał uważnie. Jak bardzo ceniła w nim to, że nigdy żadnego zdania nie odrzucał z lekceważeniem, że każde przyjmował z równą rzetelnością i rzetelnie rozważał. Tylko tak mądry człowiek jak on, uznający Pliniuszowski pewnik, że nie ma nic pewnego, nie pozwala sobie na jednoczesny aprioryczny stosunek do najdrobniejszej bodaj sprawy, do zagadnień, w których inni sypią gradem aksjomatów. Dziewanowski mówił: – Pani Grażyna niewątpliwie jest istotą myślącą. Jej racje są dobrane inteligentnie, jeżeli chodzi o skutek, gdyż przekonała ciebie. Trzeba wielu kobietom przyznać talent, spryt, lub jeżeli wolisz eufemizm – esprit d'a propos w wyszukiwaniu efektownych kontrargumentów. W danym wypadku można by wprawdzie zakwestionować niektóre zbyt pośpieszne wnioski, postawić poważny znak zapytania przy konserwatyzmie na przykład samej pani Grażyny... Hm... Uważanie siebie za konserwatystkę nie przesądza sprawy. Kwestia interpretacji samej nazwy i funkcji poglądu pozostaje otwarta... Ale wróćmy do zupy. Dobrze?... Weźmy modę. – W strojach? – We wszystkim. Jednak żeby nie rozszerzać zagadnienia, ograniczę się do mody w ubiorach, w uczesaniu itp. Tu zdaje się Platon ma więcej racji od hrabiego Castiglione, gdyż sam fakt powszechności i ustawicznej zmienności mody świadczy o niewielkich sympatiach kobiety do tradycjonalizmu. Przeciwnie, każda niemal zdolna jest do najdalej idących poświęceń, do fizycznych cierpień, a nawet do narażenia się na śmieszność, byle tylko nie opóźnić się w przemianie. Można wprawdzie dopatrywać się w tym instynktu współzawodnictwa, ale z chwilą gdy ruch ten jest stały i masowy, impulsy indywidualne zapewne grają tu niewielką rolę. Anna spojrzała na zegarek. Bardzo ceniła i bardzo wysoko stawiała wartość rozmów z Marianem, lecz zwykle po pewnym czasie zaczynało ją nużyć już samo to, że treść tych rozmów nie miała żadnego kontaktu z pilnymi przecie i bliżej obchodzącymi sprawami. Świata i tak nie zmienimy – myślała – a trzeba w nim żyć. I właśnie Marian nie umiał tego, a zatem jej obowiązkiem było czuwać, by nie oddalał się od zwykłych potrzeb życia za daleko. Poza tym nie umiała z nim dyskutować. Cokolwiek mówił, gotowa była przyjąć, bo przyjmowała go przecie całego takim, jakim był, bo go kochała i te czy inne jego poglądy nie mogły mieć na to najmniejszego wpływu. Zapewne też dlatego nie umiała przeciw niemu argumentować. Nie było tego przymusu, który stwarzał konieczność wyostrzonej uwagi, pamięci i myśli. Tu nie trzeba było natychmiast reagować na każde powiedzenie, trzymać się na baczności, by konsekwentnie dyskutować i mieć stale otwarty skład rekwizytów: nazwiska, cytaty, tytuły dzieł, których jest, czytało się, zasłyszało i zapamiętało tyle, że przecie zawsze można było znaleźć coś odpowiedniego, a nawet efektownego. Gdy jeszcze nie była z Marianem tak blisko i odnosiła się doń jak do innych mężczyzn, stać ją było na szybką i sprawną mobilizację inteligencji i dyskutowanie nawet w najtrudniejszych kwestiach oderwanych z rezultatem nieraz zdumiewającym ją samą. Dowcip, ciętość, bystrość, gatunek przytoczonych dowodów składały się na całość błyskotliwą, interesującą, ozdobną i jakże często przekonywającą. Rozmowa, spór taki przypominał partie tenisa, a miał to do siebie, że im wyższej był klasy przeciwnik, tym doskonalej reagowała jej własna inteligencja. Jak po tenisie czuła się też czasem zmęczona, wyczerpana i nieco oszołomiona. Lecz partnerem w dyskusji nie mógł być ktoś całkiem obojętny lub zupełnie już bliski. Doping wewnętrzny zjawiał się tylko wówczas, gdy albo pragnęła w kimś wzbudzić sympatię i zainteresowanie dla siebie, albo poczuła do danego osobnika niechęć, spontaniczną antypatię i wprost pożądała nad nim zwycięstwa. Jeżeli takie zwycięstwo w oczach audytorium przynosiło jej laury, jeżeli dawało pole do efektownego popisu, a w przeciwniku odnajdywała podziw, nie żywiła już więcej dla niego niechęci. Mąż Anny robił nawet na ten temat różne dowcipy, które po trosze ją irytowały. Były zbyt trywialne. Karol zawsze brał ją zbyt płytko. Wszyscy mężowie tak traktują swoje żony. Gdy mu to kiedyś powiedziała, wzruszył ramionami. – Znają je. – Znali je również, kiedy się żenili. – Wtedy były inne. – Nie, były te same – odpowiadała spokojnie, chociaż wszystko się w niej burzyło – tylko taki mąż po ślubie uważa za niepotrzebny wysiłek w ogóle rozmawiać z żoną. – Nie znajduje w tym widocznie wiele ciekawego. – Dziękuję ci – obraziła się. – Ależ, moja droga – zatrzymał ją – nie mówię o nas, nie mówię o tobie. My przecież często rozmawiamy. Była to nieprawda. Oczywiście rozmawiali o sprawach domowych, o Lituni i jej zdrowiu, o interesach, o służącej – i to wszystko. Któż nazwie to rozmową?... Władek Szerman twierdził: – Małżeństwo jest instytucją w samym założeniu nietrwałą. Trwałość rodzi się z wymiany myśli, uczuć i rozkoszy. Po kilku latach rozkosz nabiera smaku razowca, uczucia ziębną i czułostkowieją. Myśli wszystkie znane są, jak wytarty od zużycia szeląg. Zostaje inna wymiana: złych humorów w dzień i złych zapachów w nocy. Innym razem mówił: – Tam, gdzie są wśród mężczyzn kobiety, nie może być dyskusji. Kobiety najwyżej zdolne są do rozmowy. Gdy zostają bez mężczyzn, zadowala je gawędzenie, gadanie, sprzeczka lub kłótnia. Pomimo wszystko Anna lubiła Władka, z uśmiechem znosiła to, co nazywała jego cynizmem, bawiło ją nawet to, co uważała za paradoksy, a złośliwość i kobietofobię Władka kładła na karb jego kalectwa. Z Dziewanowskim lubiła rozmawiać, lubiła słuchać jego wywodów, lecz w tym tylko wypadku, gdy nie przeciągały się zanadto. A właśnie tak najczęściej się zdarzało. Nigdy nie mieli za dużo czasu i tracili godziny na zagadnienia dalekie, w żadnym stopniu nie stykające się z ich osobistymi sprawami. Zanadto tkwiła w życiu, by na dłuższy moment mogła zapomnieć o jego koniecznościach. – Musimy już iść – spojrzała na zegarek. – Proszę o rachunek – zawołał na kelnera. Okazało się jednak, że kelner nie miał reszty, a Marian drobnych, co skwapliwie wyzyskała Anna. Zawsze pod różnymi pozorami starała się regulować wspólne rachunki, wiedząc, że on mało na to zwraca uwagi, a że tak bardzo potrzebne mu są pieniądze. Zanim trzeba było wrócić do biura, zdążyli jeszcze załatwić kilka sprawunków. Gdy oddawała mu resztę ze stu złotych, zapytał: – Czy muszę wstąpić do "Mundusu" i pokwitować w kasie? Prędko odwróciła się, by ukryć rumieniec. – Nie, nie, to już ja sama załatwiłam. – Nie miałaś z tym kłopotów? – Najmniejszych. Bądź spokojny. Pozostałość otrzymasz w przyszłym miesiącu. – To w "Mundusie" też są trudności płatnicze? – zdziwił się. – Bynajmniej, tylko takie różne formalności. – Wiesz – uśmiechnął się – gdy biorę pieniądze, mam zawsze uczucie jakiegoś zdumienia: te papierki są niezbędne do życia, a mnie dostają się zawsze jakby przypadkiem. – Jak to przypadkiem? – zmieszała się. – Z nieba. – Przecież zarobiłeś to! – Nie. Ja nie umiem zarabiać. Pojechałem z tą wycieczką, by sprawić ci przyjemne złudzenie, że się do czegoś mogę przydać. Złudzenie rozwiało się. A pieniądze są. Zatem z nieba. Anna nie mogła opanować zdenerwowania. Przez sekundę zdawało się jej, że on domyśla się, skąd pochodzi te ohydne sto złotych, że odgadł to intuicją czy wyczytał z jej oczu. Przeraziła się, lecz natychmiast odrzuciła niedorzeczny domysł. – Teraz już idę – powiedziała – nie odprowadzaj mnie. Nie chcę, by nas wciąż razem widywano, zwłaszcza w okolicy mego biura. Na rogu obejrzała się: stał i patrzył za nią. Uśmiechnęła się doń i szła coraz prędzej. Przed samym wejściem do "Mundusu" zawahała się, zatrzymała się na chwilę i zawróciła z wolna. Tu gdzieś w pobliżu był ten sklep. Kilkakrotnie zauważyła biały napis na wystawie między pierścionkami, zegarkami i łańcuszkami: "kupuję brylanty, złoto, biżuterię – płacę najwyższe ceny". – Muszę się opanować – pomyślała – gotowi pomyśleć, że sprzedaję kradzione. Wyjęła z torebki lusterko, przejrzała się, lekko zapudrowała nos i weszła. Za ladą siedziała szczupła, stara Żydówka i czytała książkę. – Chciałam to sprzedać – powiedziała Anna i położyła na szkle lady bransoletkę. Żydówka nie poruszyła się z miejsca, lecz jednocześnie skądś, z jakiegoś kąta za kontuarem wysunęła się zażywna mała figurka młodego, korpulentnego jegomościa. Bez słowa wziął bransoletkę, obejrzał ją przez lupę, rzucił na małą mosiężną wagę i położył przed Anną. – To jest antyk. Ja tego nie kupię. Mógłbym dać pani za to tylko cenę złota i kamieni. – To znaczy ile? Jeszcze raz obejrzał bransoletkę: – Sto dwadzieścia, niech będzie i pięć. – Ależ to bardzo mało. To jest rzecz cenna. – Proszę pani – wzruszył ramionami Żyd. – Każdy to, co posiada, woli uważać za rzecz niezwykle cenną. Gdyby majątek wszystkich ludzi obliczyć według tego, co oni o tym myślą, okazałoby się, że wszystkie miliardy świata nie starczą. Ta bransoletka na amatora jest warta więcej... – Ile? – Może dwieście, dwieście pięćdziesiąt złotych. Mogę ją przyjąć w komis. – A... dałby mi pan, powiedzmy, sto złotych zaliczki. – Przy komisie? Nie. Nie mogę. – A jak prędko sprzedać to można? – Skądże ja wiem? Bywa, że i w tygodniu, a tak samo bywa, że i rok się czeka na amatora. To nie kurantowy artykuł. Anna odwróciła się do okna i namyślała się. – Mnie pieniądze są zaraz potrzebne – powiedziała wreszcie. – Da pan sto pięćdziesiąt? – Dam sto dwadzieścia pięć. – Dobrze – ucięła. Otworzył szufladę i powoli odliczył pieniądze, po czym na firmowym arkusiku skreślił kilka słów. – Pani będzie łaskawa podpisać, że pani sprzedała swoją własność. Proszę o wyraźne nazwisko i adres. Czuła, że jest czerwona jak burak, jednak podpisała i bojąc się, że gotów ją jeszcze zapytać o legitymację, sama czym prędzej wyjęła dowód osobisty. – Proszę, niech pan sprawdzi. Żyd potrząsnął głową. – Dziękuję, i tak pani wierzę. To tylko formalność. Gdy wchodziła do biura, była już o kwadrans spóźniona, a należało zaraz po przerwie odesłać Minzowi korespondencję do podpisu, asygnaty i wykazy. W jej boksie czekało już dwóch urzędników z teczkami i jakiś interesant stał przy drzwiach. W żaden sposób nie mogła przy nich przełożyć pieniędzy z torebki do kasetki. Załatwiała ich sprawy z gorączkowym pośpiechem. Jednak jak na złość przyszedł pod koniec kasjer. – Przepraszam panią, czy pani nie ma w swojej podręcznej drobnych? Anna opuściła wzrok i zacisnęła zęby. Wprost nie była w stanie wydobyć głosu. – Byłbym pani wdzięczny za zmianę stuzłotówki. – Ach... tak... służę panu... z przyjemnością... mogę panu zmienić... proszę... Palce były jakieś zdrętwiałe, gdy otwierała torebkę i podawała mu zwitek dwudziestozłotówek, a chowała setkę. – Pi... Pi... – zażartował – pani jest krezusem. Przed samym pierwszym, a floty, jak lodu. Dziękuję pani serdecznie i całuję rączki. Została wreszcie sama. Obejrzała się. W tym boksie człowiek siedzi jak w latarni. Na szczęście nie spotkała niczyjego wzroku. Czym prędzej otworzyła kasetkę i włożyła do niej setkę. Gdy usiadła, odetchnęła z ulgą, z nieprawdopodobnie wielką ulgą. Przecie cała jeszcze trzęsła się jak galareta i była półprzytomna. – Boże, jakie to okropne – szeptała do siebie – jakie to straszne. Już nigdy w życiu czegoś podobnego nie zrobię. Nigdy. Uprzytomniła sobie dopiero w chwili wejścia kasjera, jakie mogłoby mieć skutki niezwrócenie wziętych pieniędzy. Minz miał prawo w każdej chwili zarządzić rewizję podręcznej kasy, a wtedy dymisja, policja, kompromitacja, wykreślenie z listy osób, którym się podaje rękę, wstyd dla całej rodziny, dla Karola i dla Lituni: tylko pomyśleć, na całe życie przywarłoby do niej to, że jej matka była złodziejką... Litunia zrozumiałaby to, przebaczyłaby, ale obie zostałyby zaszczute przez opinię publiczną, przez krewnych, znajomych. Karol nie darowałby jej tego nigdy, a może i Marian, który nawet przypuszczać by nie mógł, że zrobiła to dla niego. Jakże jasny, jakże pogodny był teraz świat. W chwili sprzedawania bransoletki tak trudno było z nią się rozstać, lecz teraz nie żałowała jej wcale: było to zero w porównaniu z sumą spokoju i radości, jakie przyniosło. Jednego jej teraz brakowało do kompletnego szczęścia, to możności podzielenia się z kimś tym przeżyciem. Tego jednak musiała się wyrzec. Jedynym człowiekiem, któremu mogłaby się z tym zwierzyć, był Marian, jedyny, któremu tego za żadne skarby nie wolno było powiedzieć. Gdyby nie chodziło o niego, ach, wówczas byłoby to proste, a nawet konieczne. On, on jedyny na pewno nie potępiłby jej, lecz przeciwnie, odczułby wszystko i wszystko zrozumiał. Subtelność jego spokoju przypominała nieruchome jezioro: najdrobniejsze ziarnko piasku, najlżejsze, najmniejsze słowo, rzucone w tę taflę, odzywało się drganiem fal, które szły szeroko, daleko, aż do krańców. Kiedyś powiedziała mu to i wówczas śmiał się: – Innymi słowy pisze się na mnie niczym widłami na wodzie. Może to i prawda. Lecz Anna wiedziała, że nie. Wiedziała, jak głęboko przeżywał wszystko, cokolwiek w tę toń wpadło. Nie uzewnętrzniał tego. Każde drgnienie przekazywane miliardom cząsteczek wody w jeziorze przenika w nim obszary, chociaż się tego nie widzi. A były przecie i takie burze, które nie dały się zamaskować pogodą powierzchni, które wciąż powracały. I dziś powiedział jej znowu to samo. Udała, że nie słyszy, że nie przywiązuje do tego wagi, ale tak nie było. Wprawdzie z początku wierzyła sama, że to wszystko jedno, że to nie może odegrać w ich miłości żadnej roli. Wyjąwszy pierwszy raz, gdy była zaskoczona tym, co mogła wówczas uważać za brak pociągu fizycznego do siebie czy za chorobliwy mankament u niego, z biegiem czasu uwierzyła, że potrafi z tym się pogodzić. Jednakże już samo to, że on się zadręczał, nie dawało i jej spokoju. – Jeżeli można w takiej chwili przepraszać – powiedział wtedy – to przepraszam cię. Gdybym umiał wstydzić się, na pewno wstydziłbym się. Nie patrzyła nań: ona się wstydziła. Wstydziła się swej nagości i tego, że przyszła, i tego, co sobie po tym spotkaniu obiecywała. Nagle sam brak fizycznego aktu, głupiego przecie i bynajmniej nie stanowiącego dla żadnego z nich dwojga treści ich miłości, nagle ten brak jakby odsłonił brzydotę samej sytuacji, zwierzęcej i szablonowej: mężczyzna i kobieta w łóżku, oto wszystko. Mówił, że męką jest potrzeba mówienia, a ona myślała, że jej nie kocha. Gdzieś czytała, że u przerasowionych zwierząt obserwuje się często impotencję w stosunku do mniej rasowych samic. I on znów mówił, mówił o psychastenii. Tłumaczył to psychastenią: nadmierne pragnienie powoduje niemożność realizacji pragnienia. Ceniłaby siebie zbyt nisko, gdyby mogło to zmniejszyć jej uczucia do niego, a on cenił ją zbyt wysoko, by mógł sobie przebaczyć jej wspaniałomyślność, a sobie swoją psychastenię. Wiedziała, że był u kilku lekarzy, chociaż jej tego nie powiedział. Sprzątając w jego pokoju znalazła kilka świeżych recept: brom, kola i inne środki w tym rodzaju. Wszystko na nerwy. Wierzyła, że czas i przyzwyczajenie zrobią swoje, lecz czas mijał, a przyzwyczajenie nie nadchodziło. Przeciwnie. Każda ponawiana próba przekonywała ich oboje o swej bezcelowości. Sytuacja była tak przykra, że jedynym z niej wyjściem pozostawało milczące porozumienie, na podstawie którego z dalszych prób zrezygnowali. Po prostu unikali nawet pieszczot, gdyż te podniecały ich oboje. Wszystko to było dziwne: Annie się zdawało, że spotkała się w życiu z niezwykle rzadkim wypadkiem, ani dobrym, ani złym, lecz mającym swą odrębną, jakąś niezbadaną wartość. A przecież kochała Mariana nie mniej, lecz z dniem każdym więcej. Robiła też co mogła, by uwolnić go od refleksji na temat niepełności ich związku. Sama w siebie wmawiała wyższość tego rodzaju stosunku. – Najdroższy – mówiła – nie wyobrażaj sobie, bym czuła się przez to nieszczęśliwa czy pokrzywdzona. Odwrotnie, tym bardziej mogę cenić naszą miłość i tym bardziej mogę być z niej dumna, że wolna jest od zoologicznych elementów, które by ją tylko spospolitowały. I naprawdę czuła się wyższą, wznioślejszą, szlachetniejszą, chociaż trochę zdezorientowaną. Byli jakby rodzeństwem. Zajmowała się jego codziennymi drobiazgami, z niezmierną przyjemnością robiła w jego pokoju porządki, przyszywała guziki, reperowała bieliznę. Co najdziwniejsze było dla niej w tym wszystkim, to łatwość, z jaką Marian na to się zgodził. Więcej. Nieraz spostrzegała, że przygląda się jej w takich chwilach z uwielbieniem i radością. Jego zastrzeżenia i protesty miały ton ściśle formalny. Często czytywał jej głośno różne dzieła, przerywając czytanie krytycznymi uwagami. Czasami jednak milknął i wówczas czuła jego wzrok, pełen jakiejś zaczajonej czułości, śledzący ruchy igły w jej ręku. – Pełno tu ciebie – mawiał, wciągając w płuca powietrze tak, jakby oddychał pachnącym powietrzem lasu. I rzeczywiście, obecność Anny w pokoju Dziewanowskiego nie kończyła się dwiema godzinami, jakie tam spędzała. Każdy przedmiot, każdy szczegół nosił tu ślady jej dbałości, upodobań, pracy. Początkowo ograniczało się to tylko do pracy naprawiania, porządkowania, przesuwania. Gdy jednak w trakcie tego wychodziły na jaw różne braki, Anna to i owo dokupywała, to i owo oddawała do naprawy, pokrywając koszty z tych swoich drobnych oszczędności, na jakie mogła się zdobyć. Marian zbyt mało cenił pieniądze, by się nimi interesować. Dlatego mogła bez obawy dopuszczać się małych nieścisłości w rachunkach. Oczywiście nie podejrzewał wcale, by Anna zrobiła coś podobnego, tym bardziej, że dość często dawała mu małe podarki: krawat, książki, spinki, ręczniki z własnoręcznie wyhaftowanym monogramem itp. Znała w jego pokoju najmniejszy kącik i właśnie dlatego nie mogły ujść jej uwagi bodaj nieznaczne w nim zmiany. W niektórych dopatrywała się ręki kobiecej. Czy Marian miał inną – nie wiedziała. Nieraz aż do bólu musiała zagryzać wargi, by go wprost o to nie spytać, by się nie poniżyć do zazdrości. Zresztą o cóż miała być zazdrosna? Miała jego miłość, a reszta nie przedstawiała przecie żadnej wartości. Kiedyś nie pytany dał jej do zrozumienia, że dla kobiet typu Wandy ma nie pogardę, lecz niecierpliwą obojętność. Nazwał to u takich kobiet "fałszem wewnętrznym". Pomimo to Anna unikała starannie spotkania z Wandą. Nie z powodu owego "fałszu wewnętrznego", lecz pod wpływem intuicji, która nie przestawała ostrzegać ją, że właśnie Wanda jest jej rywalką. W duchu postanowiła sobie za wszelką cenę doprowadzić do odsunięcia jej od Mariana, lecz pobudką tej decyzji nie była zazdrość. Anna czuła, że tamta kobieta nie daje Marianowi nic, literalnie nic, że natomiast żywi się jego inteligencją, wiedzą – i ciałem. Tymczasem wstrzymywała się od przedsięwzięcia jakichkolwiek kroków w tym kierunku, czekając na nadarzającą się sposobność. Jej własna sytuacja przedstawiała się na razie mglisto. O porzuceniu Karola nie mogła myśleć nie tylko przez wzgląd na Litunię, lecz i dlatego, że byłoby to równoznaczne z pozostawieniem męża bez środków do życia. Poza tym nie istniała jeszcze dostatecznie wyraźna przyczyna: Dziewanowski nigdy ani jednym słowem nie wspomniał o małżeństwie, a i w zasadzie, abstrahując od niepełności ich stosunku, małżeństwo z nim, właśnie z nim, wydawało się czymś nierealnym. Oczywiście byłoby to cudowne: małe mieszkanko gdzieś na kolonii Staszica, trzy, cztery pokoje, duża biblioteka dla Mariana i jasny, słoneczny pokój dla Lituni. Codziennie, wracając z biura, cieszyłaby się ich oczekiwaniem. Na usposobienie Mariana na pewno świetnie wpłynęłoby obcowanie z tak rozkosznym maleństwem, jak Litunia. Pokochałby ją na pewno jak własne dziecko... A jak dodatnio wpłynęłoby na rozwój umysłowy Lituni wychowywanie się pod okiem Mariana, w tej atmosferze kultury uczuć i spokoju, pogody i szczęścia... Anna czuła całkowitą swobodę w snuciu marzeń na ten temat, swobodę tym większą, że wszystko to było nieskończenie dalekie od rzeczywistości. Przeczuwała, że zwierzenie się z tych pragnień przed Marianem przeraziłoby go już samą perspektywą zmiany. Zmiana i konieczność decyzji zawsze go odstraszały, nawet w kwestiach niewielkiej wagi. Przed powzięciem postanowień tak kategorycznych i ostatecznych zawsze był zdolny do panicznej ucieczki. A poza tym Litunia. Marian dotychczas nie stykał się z dziećmi i bał się ich. Nieraz obserwowała w ogrodzie, czy w tramwaju, z jakim zdumieniem, bo nie chciała w tym widzieć niechęci, przyglądał się dzieciom. Unikał starannie dotyku ich małych rączek, uśmiech, którym odpowiadał na ich pytania i zaczepki, był wymuszony, przykry i wystraszony. Chwilami odnosiła wrażenie, że brzydzi się dziećmi. Kiedyś opowiedziała mu o Lituni i o jej inteligencji. Litunia tak tłumaczyła zjawisko wiatru: – To ploste. Drzewka lobią wiatl. Machają gałązkami i lobią wiatl. – Czyż to nie wspaniałe? – zapytała Anna. Marian szeroko otwierał oczy, trochę śmiał się i mówił, że dzieci umieją zaskakiwać starszych swoją filozofią i logiką, że mają swoisty dar obserwacji, a dalej przeszedł do rozważań, ile to błędów popełniła i jeszcze popełnia nauka przez całkiem podobne odwracanie przyczyn i skutków. Odkrycie Kopernika, wiele przykładów z fizyki, medycyny, ekonomii, meteorologii, albo w historii kultów – ileż przykładów. Wreszcie przeszedł do kwestionowania różnych teorii o wpływie życia na sztukę i sztuki na życie. Myśl jego uciekała od dzieci. Mężczyźni w ogóle nie rozumieją dzieci. Karol na przykład bezsprzecznie kocha Litunię, a nie umie spędzić z nią więcej niż pół godziny, bo się nudzi, a nudzi się dlatego, że nie potrafi zrozumieć i wczuć się w jej świat. – Mój ojciec – powiedziała kiedyś Anna – twierdził, że jeden jest tylko sposób rozumowego uświadomienia nieśmiertelności: mieć dziecko i pojąć, że ono jest naszym dalszym ciągiem, że jednostka stanowi tylko jedno ogniwo w wielkim łańcuchu. Marian milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i potrząsnął głową. – To prawda, ale czyż to nie jest tragiczne? – Dlaczego tragiczne? – Stworzyć nową istotę i zmusić ją, by dziedziczyła nie tylko moje ułomności psychiczne i fizyczne, lecz cały potworny bagaż, narzucony przez tysiące pokoleń. – Widzisz tylko złe strony tego bagażu – zaprotestowała – a przecie dziedziczy się również kulturę, inteligencję, subtelność, wiele innych dodatnich cech. – Nie równoważy to zła. Ciężar odpowiedzialności za to dziedzictwo ludzkość doskonale wyczuwa. Weź na przykład stale powtarzający się w wielu religiach motyw odkupienia win. Zawsze ma wreszcie urodzić się taki potomek, który odkupi grzechy poprzednich pokoleń. Jeżeli istnienie będziemy pojmowali jako ciągłość nierozerwalną, złożoną z istnień indywidualnych, równa się to staczaniu ciężaru odpowiedzialności na potomstwo. Ono ma być lepsze od nas, mądrzejsze, szlachetniejsze. Udajemy, że w to wierzymy, bo przecie nie możemy zamknąć oczu na prawdę, że przekazujemy mu wszystkie nasze winy, a nie stać nas na danie im sił większych, niż posiadamy sami, ciężar wciąż rośnie, a siły wciąż maleją z pokolenia na pokolenie. I nie jest wygodną bajeczką odwracanie się za siebie ze czcią i czołobitnością dla przodków. Oni byli lepsi, musieli być lepsi. Bajeczką jest wiara w przyjście Mesjasza. W tym szukamy usprawiedliwienia, do tego dorabiamy sobie teorie. – Mówi przez ciebie pesymizm – westchnęła Anna. – Nie. Mówi strach przed odpowiedzialnością. – Odpowiedzialnością przed kim? Zmarszczył brwi i opuścił głowę. – Nie wiem. Powiedział to takim głosem, jakby przechodził największą udrękę. Ile razy mówił te słowa, zawsze zdawało się Annie, że sprawiają mu nieznośny ból. A przecie wokoło było jasno, słonecznie, zielono, Ogród Botaniczny pachniał wszystkimi zapachami lipca, z dala dolatywał gwar miasta, pracującego wesoło, żywego, miał przy sobie ją, kochającą i kochaną, i siedzieli przytuleni pod wielkim ślicznym kasztanem, którego gałęzie wachlowały spokojnie i uroczyście – robiły wiatr. I cóż chciał wiedzieć ponadto i po co wiedzieć?! Przesunęła dłonią po jego czole. Pomyślała, że pozna Litunię i pokocha, i nie będzie patrzał na nią wystraszonymi oczyma. I miną mu smutne myśli, które oczywiście zrodziły się stąd, że w głębi, w duszy, chciałby na pewno mieć też dziecko, lecz nie może i boi się, że nigdy nie będzie mógł. Było to już dawno, ale Anna pamiętała każde jego słowo i każde spojrzenie z tego lipcowego niedzielnego ranka. I teraz, pochylona nad papierami, nad bezdusznymi obcymi papierami, przypominała sobie: – Kto wie – powiedział – może ty jesteś stokroć mądrzejsza ode mnie. – Nie żartuj – oburzyła się. – Ty i twoja córeczka... Litunia. Bo mądrość może jest tylko prostotą. A czyż nie jest w gruncie rzeczy obojętne, co stanowi przyczynę, a co skutek?... – Z tobą muszę być szalenie ostrożna – zaśmiała się. – Ty z każdego zdania wysnuwasz całe systemy filozoficzne, nawet ze zdania Lituni. Ale teraz powtórzę ci takie, z którym już nic nie potrafisz zrobić. Uważaj: Kiedy byłam z Litunią w poznańskim ogrodzie zoologicznym i pokazałam jej węża, zapytała: – a jak wąż chce pomachać ogonem, to w którym miejscu zaczyna? – Na pytania dzieci – zaśmiał się – rzadko można znaleźć odpowiedź. To są talmudyści i scholastycy. – Ależ nie! To są czarujące stworzonka! – zawołała rozpaczliwie. Zamyślił się i powiedział żartobliwie: – Nie czuję tego po sobie. – Dlaczego po sobie. – Bo ja mam dla ciebie uczucie jakby także dziecka do matki, a jednak nie zaliczam się do czarujących stworzonek. – Jesteś okropnym potworem – powiedziała głośno i jednocześnie zastanowiła się: rzeczywiście w ich stosunku jest coś z synostwa i macierzyństwa, co zresztą da się wyjaśnić bardzo prosto. Każda kobieta odnosi się do bliskiego sobie mężczyzny z pewnym odcieniem matczynej troskliwości, a podkreśla to jeszcze bardziej życiowa niepraktyczność Mariana, wymagająca nieustannej opieki. Teraz, kiedy przyjeżdżał Karol i Litunia, i kiedy będzie musiała wiele czasu im poświęcić, z trudem uda się jej znaleźć kilka minut dla zajęcia się jego sprawami, tym bardziej, że i w "Mundusie" zaczynał się sezon wszelkich wycieczek jesiennych. Z każdym dniem przybywało roboty, a teraz, gdy Minz uwziął się kontrolować niemal wszystko, co robiła, trzeba było znacznie więcej uwagi poświęcać byle drobiazgowi. I tak pracowała z wrodzoną sumiennością i z tą dokładnością, którą już miała we krwi, lecz świadomość, że byle szczegół, byle drobne niedopatrzenie może ją narazić na przyczepki Minza, stwarzała pewną nerwowość w pracy. Nadto miała sporo kłopotów z urzędnikami. W biurze nie ustawały plotki, intrygi, wzajemne oskarżanie się i złośliwości, wynikające nie tyle może z zawiści, ile z samego faktu ustawicznego przebywania ze sobą. Nieraz musiała perswadować, godzić lub upominać podwładnych, a stale wysłuchiwać ich zwierzeń, pokątnych denuncjacji i żalów. Po niejakim czasie znała już doskonale prywatne stosunki nie tylko każdego z pracowników swego działu, lecz i z całego "Mundusu". Ten bił się z żoną i przychodził podrapany, inny formalnie głodził się, bo kupił na raty plac w Piasecznie, inna miała narzeczonego, lecz chodziła po kinach z takim facetem od wyścigów, a prawie każdy poza tym w biurze robił coś komuś na złość, przewracał do góry nogami kartotekę, zamazywał najpotrzebniejsze pozycje w tabelkach, palił nieznośne papierosy, a w ogóle opowiadał niestworzone rzeczy o kolegach. Atmosfera w biurze, jak to zauważyła, uzależniała się głównie od dwóch czynników: od pogody i od daty wypłaty pensji. Im dalej było od pierwszego i im gorsza była pogoda, tym bardziej atmosfera stawała się kwaśna, zjadliwa i naładowana elektrycznością. Wszystko to oczywiście blisko obchodziło Annę, gdyż nie tylko odbijało się na wydajności pracy, lecz i na jej własnym usposobieniu. Zdążyła zauważyć, że dział turystyczny najlepiej i najsprawniej pracuje przez kilka dni po każdej wielkiej burzy, kiedy wszyscy byli pokłóceni, nie rozmawiali ze sobą i tylko czyhali, by przyłapać kogoś na błędzie czy nieścisłości. Wówczas wybuchał krótki skandalik i robota szła zawzięcie. Anna jednak w takich dniach czuła się wprost nieszczęśliwa. Nie umiała oddychać takim ciężkim powietrzem i robiła wszystko, by doprowadzić do jakiej takiej zgody. O ile orientowała się, ją samą lubiano o tyle, że docierające do niej plotki o jej prywatnych sprawach nie miały zbyt wiele złośliwości. Mężczyźni nadskakiwali jej z umiarem i szacunkiem, kobiety nie miały powodu do zazdrości, gdyż starała się ubierać zawsze najskromniej, a żadnego z urzędników nie kokietowała. W biurze naturalnie było kilka par zaręczonych, zaręczonych mniej lub więcej skutecznie, co w żaden sposób nie dawało się ukryć przed bacznymi spojrzeniami tego małego społeczeństwa i stanowiło temat licznych dowcipów. Anna właśnie nad tymi parami roztaczała szczególniejszą opiekę i to zjednywało jej życzliwość ze strony par, natomiast wśród samotniczek i samotników miała kilku nie wrogów, bo to byłoby zbyt silnym określeniem, lecz niechętnych. Sama nie znosiła dwóch osób: panny Fuchsówny, starzejącej się utlenionej histeryczki, i pana Kątkiewicza, szarmanckiego młodzieńca o pryszczowatej twarzy, snobizującego się swymi znajomościami w arystokracji. Nie cierpiała ich. Ilekroć też w jakimś interesie przechodziła przez biuro, nigdy nie ominęła okazji zatrzymania się przy ich biurkach i sprawdzenia, co robią i jak. Ponieważ zaś każde takie zatrzymanie się wymagało usprawiedliwienia, a nie zawsze znalazł się odpowiedni pretekst, używała uwag i przypomnień w takim tonie, by nie dopuścić sprzeciwu. Kiedyś oboje zmówili się i poszli widocznie do Minza na skargę, gdyż Minz zapytał ją wprost, czy to prawda, że szykanuje Kątkiewicza i pannę Fuchs. Oczywiście zaprzeczyła, ale nie mogła tego darować i powiedziała: – Postaram się udowodnić panu dyrektorowi, że nie tylko ich nie szykanuję, lecz dotychczas pokrywałam wiele ich karygodnych błędów. – Jak to pani pokrywała? – Naprawiałam je sama. – Bardzo słusznie, gdyż pani jest odpowiedzialna za wyniki pracy w swoim dziale. Anna uczuła się tym dotknięta. – Gotowa też jestem ponosić całkowitą odpowiedzialność, lecz jedynie w warunkach, gdy mam zaufanie do danego pracownika. Otóż do panny Fuchs absolutnie nie mam zaufania. Ona ma kurzą pamięć i robi moc omyłek. Zaś pan Kątkiewicz pisuje w biurze listy, a w jego kartotekach panuje chaos. – Należało mi o tym powiedzieć wcześniej – skrzywił się dyrektor. – Miałam nadzieję doprowadzenia rzeczy do porządku we własnym zakresie, ale skoro moje napomnienia uznane zostały za szykany, nie widzę powodu do robienia wysiłków. – Zatem żąda pani wydalenia Fuchsówny i Kątkiewicza? Anna bez namysłu odpowiedziała: – Tak, panie dyrektorze. – Dobrze... Hm... zechce pani w ciągu najbliższych dni przedstawić mi konkretne wypadki. – Jak pan dyrektor sobie życzy. Nazajutrz po tej rozmowie przyszły jej jednak refleksje: w gruncie rzeczy ci oboje nie byli gorsi od innych, od reszty pracowników, z których każdemu to lub owo dałoby się zarzucić. Zwlekała tedy z dostarczeniem Minzowi dowodów przeciw nim w nadziei, że on zapomni i wszystko będzie po staremu. Jednakże Minz nie zapomniał. Przy lada sposobności wracał do tej sprawy, domagając się obiecanych dowodów. Jakkolwiek irytowało to Annę, jakkolwiek dopatrywała się w postępowaniu Minza objawów jego niedobrego charakteru, tym niemniej musiała dotrzymać słowa, o co zresztą nie było trudno. Kilka szybko po sobie zaszłych okazji doprowadziło do nieuniknionej konsekwencji; przed pierwszym Kątkiewicz i Fuchsówna otrzymali wymówienia. Anna, która musiała podsygnować listy z wymówieniami, od rana chodziła jak struta. Zdawało się jej, że w spojrzeniach wszystkich kolegów dostrzega potępienie i niechęć. Kątkiewicz ukłonił się jej ze zwykłą swobodą i jakby z ironią, natomiast Fuchsówna przez cały dzień miała zapłakane oczy, a przed siódmą przyszła do boksu Anny i nim zaczęła mówić, dostała ataku spazmów. To było już nie do zniesienia. Anna drżącymi rękami podawała jej wodę, głaskała po szorstkich utlenionych włosach, własną chusteczką wycierała mokrą twarz, z której warstwami schodziła szminka. Wreszcie sama odwiozła ją taksówką do domu. Fuchsówna mieszkała w małym, odnajętym przy jakiejś niezamożnej rodzinie pokoiku, urządzonym pretensjonalnie, wypięknionym kretonowymi, sztywnymi falbankami w jasne kwiaty i brązowanymi gipsami, przedstawiającymi różne sytuacje mitologiczne. Ręcznie robione abażury ze sztucznego jedwabiu, zakopiańskie drewniane potworności, trochę niedorzecznego folkloru, pasiaków i chust, zbieranina różnych "souvenir de" z tanich uzdrowisk, jakaś straszliwa akwarela z altanką i z włoskimi topolami, kilka tandetnych imitacji batików, sterty ilustracji tygodniowych i w pluszowej ramce portret pucołowatego kapitana o impertynenckiej minie, wzdętym biuście i baranim spojrzeniu. O tym kapitanie, byłym narzeczonym panny Fuchs, wiedział cały "Mundus": kochał ją do szaleństwa i był stuprocentowym mężczyzną, ale umarł na ślepą kiszkę. Przed portretem we flakonie z taniego szkła stały celofanowe kwiaty. Wszystko razem było przygnębiające i tak bolesne, że Anna z trudem hamowała łzy. Na domiar w pokoju panował zapach perfum hiacyntowych, a zza ściany ryczało radio. Fuchsówna chlipała i wśród chlipania rozżalała się coraz bardziej nad utraconą posadą, nad swoim losem, nad złym światem i zimnym sercem bliźnich. Anna pocieszała ją, jak umiała, przyrzekała, że zrobi wszystko, by Minz wymówienie cofnął, że w ostateczności wystara się dla niej o inną posadę. Sytuacja była tym nieznośniejsza, że Anna spieszyła się do Dziewanowskiego, a tu w żaden sposób nie wypadało wyjść, gdyż Fuchsówna zaczęła obszernie opowiadać historię swego życia, poczynając od dziejów pożycia rodziców, które zakończyło się porzuceniem matki przez wiarołomnego ojca, poprzez gimnazjum, wiele szkół kształcących zawodowo, wiele posad, utraconych wskutek redukcji i intryg, poprzez stosunki z bogatą, a złą i nieuczynną rodziną... Wreszcie wydobyła swoją metrykę, by udowodnić, że naprawdę ma tylko dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, a nie czterdzieści dwa, jak mówią w biurze te, co ani wdziękiem, ani świeżością jej nie dorównują. Annie przy oglądaniu metryki chciało się już śmiać, wobec rażącej dysproporcji między jej datą a datą wypisaną skrupulatnie przez czas na twarzy biednej Fuchsówny. Przypomniał się jej znowu Władek Szerman, który przy jakiejś okazji mówił o metryce kobiecej: – Jest to dokument tak szanowny, że czasami gotów jestem uwierzyć w jego autentyczność. Rozstały się najcieplej, jak tylko Anna umiała. I od tego dnia nabawiła się w biurze nowej dokuczliwej historii: panna Fuchs uznała się za jej serdeczną przyjaciółkę i przynajmniej dziesięć razy dziennie przychodziła do boksu z wszelkimi możliwymi i niemożliwymi interesami. Cóż mogła na to poradzić, trzeba było cierpieć. Z Kątkiewiczem sprawa przedstawiała się gorzej. Okazało się, że od szeregu miesięcy żył zaliczkami i przez czas wymówienia nic mu się już nie należało. Bystre oczy kolegów dostrzegły też wkrótce, że sprzedał zegarek, papierośnicę i pierścionek. Podobno nawet usunięto go z mieszkania. Często przychodził do biura zabłocony, brudny i z czerwonymi białkami. Zaczął pić. Razu pewnego przyszedł tak pijany, że zasnął przy biurku. Jak na złość licho przyniosło Minza właśnie w tej chwili. Oczywiście został natychmiast wydalony, a nazajutrz, gdy zjawił się, by zabrać z szuflad swoje drobiazgi, przeszedł obok Anny, nie kiwnąwszy jej nawet głową. Był blady i miał zacięty wyraz twarzy, a ramiona jakoś mu się garbiły. Anna wiedziała, że odmówiono mu wydania świadectwa i nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczęła prześladować ją myśl, że Kątkiewicz popełni samobójstwo. Nie spała tej nocy, a z rana po drodze kupiła gazetę i przestudiowała rubrykę wypadków, lecz wzmianki o Kątkiewiczu nie znalazła. Długo nie mogła się pozbyć myśli o nim. Na szczęście przyjazd Karola i Lituni odciągał jej uwagę od spraw biurowych. Ileż dałaby za to, by nie trapić się wyrzutami sumienia z powodu tych dwojga wydalonych. Gdyby nie była kierowniczką, gdyby nie należało do jej obowiązków kontrolowanie innych – jakby to było dobrze. Taki Minz jest na pewno w jeszcze gorszym położeniu. Przecie musi dbać o interes biura i ten interes stawiać na pierwszym miejscu, a z drugiej strony nie może wyrzec się uczuć ludzkich. Jak pogodzić jedno z drugim, jak dozować kryteria?... Nie wolno przecie działać na szkodę instytucji, a krzywdzić ludzi to okropne, to nie daje spokoju... Dziewanowski, któremu zwierzyła się z tych trosk i wątpliwości, powiedział: – Są tacy, którzy kierują się zasadami i bezwzględnie umieją je zastosowywać do każdej okoliczności. – Ależ nie można tego stosować do żywych ludzi! Każdy z nich jest inny, każdy inaczej przeżywa, inaczej reaguje. Dla jednego może być niczym, małą przykrością to, co innego doprowadzi do samobójstwa. A poza tym weźmy choćby pod uwagę wielkie różnice w warunkach materialnych. Tu nie można stosować zasad, stosować szablonu, gdy się ma do czynienia z życiem i śmiercią. – Jeżeli życie i śmierć – w zamyśleniu powiedział Marian – są aż tak ważne, jak się nam zdaje. – Jak to nam? Czyż sądzisz, że taki Minz nie liczy się z tym wcale?... Nie można przesadzać. Każdy ma trochę sumienia. – Ale sumienie to tylko manometr nastawiony do danej skali ciśnień. – Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że reguluje się według zasad? – Coś w tym rodzaju – potwierdził Dziewanowski – większość ludzi przyjmuje pewne zasady jako prawdy bezwzględne, jako dogmaty. Nigdy ich nie kwestionuje, nie bada, nie analizuje. I to stanowi ich siłę. – I żyją na ślepo? – Tego nie można powiedzieć, gdyż wierzą w swoje dogmaty, gdyż dorobili do tej wiary mniej lub więcej wymowne rozumowanie, rozumowanie w każdym razie dla nich samych wystarczające. I to, powtarzam, stanowi ich siłę. – Raczej niższość. – Może. – Przecież to oczywiste – zniecierpliwiła się. Marian uśmiechnął się. – Uważaj, bo zawadzisz o dogmat! Pewność, z jaką klasyfikujesz relatywizm i dogmatyzm, jest prawie dogmatyczna. A jakże ta pewność będzie wyglądała, skoro zapytam cię, jaką miarę stosujesz?... Po tej rozmowie Anna w duchu uznała, że świat i jego urządzenia, że człowiek i jego sprawy, to rzecz niesłychanie skomplikowana, przerażająca swym ogromem, powikłaniem i odpowiedzialnością za każdy uczyniony krok. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że najlepiej wcale o tym nie myśleć. Zresztą nawał bieżących, aktualnych spraw ułatwiał jej wyzbycie się tych zmartwień. Przyjechał Karol z boną i z Litunią. Dziewczynka była lekko zaziębiona i kaszlała. Na szczęście nie miała gorączki. Wyglądała wcale dobrze, trochę wyrosła i nabrała ciała. Karol natomiast schudł i jakby nieco się postarzał. Robił wrażenie dziwnie obce i szare. Już na dworcu wyraził przypuszczenie, że Litunia dostanie zapalenia płuc, że w pensjonacie będą pluskwy, że tutejszą kuchnią zepsuje sobie żołądek i że wszelkie nadzieje na przeniesienie się do Warszawy na stałe okażą się pustymi mrzonkami. Początkowo radość z przybycia Lituni wypełniała Annę całkowicie, że nawet na to nie zwracała uwagi. Ze śmiechem przyjęła nawet zawieruszenie się walizki, której długo nie można było odszukać z racji niezaradności Karola. Postanowiła sobie, że wynajdzie jakiś sposób, że urwie małe pół godzinki, by pokazać Litunię Marianowi. Na razie nie było o tym mowy. Ulokowanie Karola w pensjonacie, omówienie różnych pilnych spraw i prezentacja Lituni na Polnej – zajęły zbyt wiele czasu. Pani Grażyna przyjrzała się dziecku uważnie i orzekła, że jest podobna do ojca, a Kuba chrząknął i zapytał: – Cóż u ciebie słychać, moja mała? Anna była rozczarowana takim przyjęciem jej córeczki, córeczki, która oczywiście nie jest żadnym cudem świata, ale bezsprzecznie najładniejszym i najlepiej rozwiniętym dzieckiem, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Wieczorem, gdy Anna została sama z mężem, obojętnie słuchała jego utyskiwań, łagodnie, ale stanowczo unikała jego pieszczot i przygotowywała w myśli dłuższą przemowę, której sensem miało być: z pożycia ze mną musisz zrezygnować, gdyż kocham innego. Do przemowy jednak nie doszło. W pokoju było prawie ciemno, w drugim obok spała Litunia. Jej oddech, wysilony wskutek zakatarzenia, był na szczęście równy i głęboki. Bona wyszła do kina i zostali sami. Jeżeli próby pieszczot ze strony Karola stawały się coraz bardziej przedsiębiorcze, sprzyjały temu nie tylko okoliczności, lecz i słabnący opór Anny: ciało dopominało się o swoje prawa, skrupuły malały, przyzwyczajenie naskórka przyśpieszało konkluzje myślowe i obowiązkowi małżeńskiemu stało się zadość. Kategoria:Trzecia płeć